Deja Vu
by Siamese2005
Summary: Danny and Sam are starting to have strange Deja Vu around eachother along with weird dreams that link them to their past lives. I AM DOOOOOOOONE!
1. Deja Vu

Hello! I haven't submitted anything in a while! I used to be Peppermintkitten but I can't remember my password and I don't have the same email! AHHH! Oh well.  Anyway, I really like this story…especially since it is Danny Phantom! I love DP! Sam and Danny are meant for eachother! BTW, as you all know but I am required to say…I do not own Danny Phantom. Good Lord, if I did Danny and Sam would be together already! Please review and let me know what you think so I know if I should keep putting up chapters. Thank you and Enjoy!

Chapter One

Danny sighed as he glanced up at the clock, his pencil tapping a rhythm of boredom. It was only ten o' clock, he still had a half an hour of his second period class. The droning voice of the teacher in the background was the only thing keeping him in "reality". His eyes were beginning to close when he felt a tap on his shoulder. His heart froze. Had his teacher caught him dozing off? His face hot with embarrassment, Danny glanced to his right. His face cooled as he visibly relaxed. Tucker, his best friend, was grinning at him as he pointed to the doodle he had been drawing. It was a doodle of their teacher…who did not look like a human but a….well…he wasn't sure what it was. Danny found a smile slightly spreading across his face.

"So what do you think?" Tucker whispered, hopeful for approval.

Danny shook his head, still smiling. Of course he had his approval, whether it was deserved or not was another matter. He was about to comment on the doodle when he felt something jab him in the ribs.

"Ow!" He hissed as he spun around to see Sam looking at him disapprovingly.

"Danny..." She whispered. "You're going to get into trouble if..."

"Miss Manson..." Came the stern voice of the teacher.

Sam felt her face grow hot with shame.

"Yes Ma'am?" She asked softly.

The teacher sighed.

"Maybe if you were paying attention to me and not Mr. Fenton than you would know what question I had been asking you."

Everyone snickered as if they shared some secret that Sam was unaware of. Sam blushed, embarrassed. She quickly glanced at Danny, who was red in the face; his face downcast, before she mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am."

The teacher just glanced at Sam then Danny before sighing, as if she too shared the secret her classmates did. Sam frowned. What did they know that she didn't? Danny clenched his fists, trying to calm himself so his face wouldn't glow the bright red he knew it was. The way his teacher had spoken to Sam about paying attention to him…she had made it sound as if it was something much more…intimate…than it really was. Normally, Danny would have just laughed it off…but for some reason it had caused his whole body to glow red in embarrassment.

Finally the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Danny grumbled as he slid out of the room.

"Danny! Wait up!" Came Sam's voice from behind him.

Sighing, he turned around…just in time to see Sam trip over Dash's foot, which he had purposely stuck out for that exact purpose.

"Hey loser! Watch out for my foot!" He snapped, though an evil grin covered his face.

Tucker, who had been walking next to Sam, began to glow red with anger. His fists clenched in rage.

"Dash..." He hissed, eyes aflame.

Danny scooted over to his fallen friend.

"Dash!" He snapped. "Was that really necessary?"

Dash sneered.

"What? SHE tripped over MY foot! You should be yelling at her!"

Danny clenched his fists, his blood boiling.

"Apologize to her..." He hissed.

Dash sneered.

"To a goth? I think not...she doesn't mind...besides, she can't get any dirtier!"

"You asshole!" Tucker snapped as he lunged for Dash.

Dash sneered as he dodged Tucker's attack. Danny grabbed Tucker's wrist tightly, his own eyes aflame with hatred.

"Let me at him!" Tucker hissed.

"No...he's mine..." Danny grumbled.

Danny's eyes seemed to flash red as he slowly advanced toward Dash, fists clenched. Dash's face drained in fear at the sight of Danny. He looked so infuriated...so evil...

"What's wrong, Dash? Afraid?" Danny sneered.

He continued to advance toward Dash until he felt someone grasp his hand. Spinning around he faced Sam, who was looked at him worridly. Immediatly his eyes softened to their natural blue hue.

"Sam..." He whispered softly.

Sam nodded, smiling unsurly. Then she faced Dash.

"Back off, Dash…" She hissed.

Dash just sneered before walking off, obviously proud of himself...but there seemed to be a little fear shaded in his gaze.

Danny opened his mouth to say something when Sam interrupted.

"Don't worry about it, guys." She offered, used to Dash's immaturity.

Sam smiled softly, still upset with the way Das had treated her but glad that he hadn't attacked her best friends. He was worse to her on occasions, but she didn't mind as long as he didn't bother Danny or Tucker. It always pissed her off when he did pick on her two best friends.

Tucker seemed to notice her frustration.

"Too bad he didn't stay around longer...we could all punch him. I'd give him a piece of my mind!"

Sam held back a chuckle as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure.."

Tucker punched his fists together playfully before walking over to Sam and gently hugging her. Sam smiled as she hugged him back.

"Thank you Tucker, but really I'm fine."

Tucker grinned.

"Well, in that case i have some things to do. I'll catch up with you guys later."

WIth that he ran off toward the common room.

"Tucker! Where are you going?" Sam cried after Tucker's retreating form. "Tucker Foley!"

But there was no answer. Tucker just kept running as if he were on a mission. Sam sighed in aggravation.

"Where does that red-hated trouble maker think he's going?" She asked to no one in particular.

Danny smiled at his two friends. He loved them both dearly. They were always there for him. And they certainly always mad him laugh, even through hard times. But the smile soon disppeared as he thought about the raw hatred he had felt only moments before. He'd never felt such anger before...not even towards Plasmius. It frightened him...if Sam hadn't woken him from his trance he was sure that he would have seriously hurt Dash. He didn't want to seriously hurt anyone! It wasn't like him! Was it...? Danny shook his head. No! It wasn't! He wasn't an evil person! He wasn't like Plasmius!

Sam looked up at Danny, concern.

"Danny..." She whispered.

Danny looked at her sheepishly.

"What happened back there?" She asked, afraid of the answer she might recieve.

Danny shrugged, hoping he could play it off as nothing.

"I was just angry, that's all."

Sam stared at him, scrutinizing him. She seemed worried...it looked as if fear were in her eyes. Danny winced. He didn't want her to be afraid of him!

"Sam...really...I..."

He was interrupted by soft fingers against his lips. Danny blushed softly as he looked down at Sam.

"I believe you." She whispered.

Danny sighed, even though he didn't believe himself.

"Thank you, Sam...for everything." He said as he subconsiously brushed a stay piece of hair from her cheek. When he realized what he had done he shook his head and yanked his had away from her.

Sam felt her heart beginning to race, her body becoming warmer by the second. She felt as if she'd been in this situation before…well, she had…...Tucker and Danny always thanked her…...but...…this was different...…yet so familiar. The way he had brushed her cheek, the way his body fit so closely to hers. She suddenly, and frighteningly, felt the urge to pull Danny down to her and kiss him fully and thoroughly. Frightened and shocked, Sam pushed away from Danny. There was something very weird going on and it scared her! She'd never felt this way before…...and yet something told her otherwise.

"Danny...…I…...I have to go…..." She mumbled nervously before rushing down the hallway.

Danny let her go for, unbeknownst to her; he was feeling the same as she.

Danny blinked as he walked down the empty halls aimlessly. What was going on? Why was his heart racing so rapidly? Why was being so close to Sam causing a feeling of familiarity to bubble within him? Danny leaned against the cold, damp wall, trying to clear his mind. It was all so strange. Just then when he had grazed Sam's cheek with his hand something inside of him had began pounding at him, trying to be set free. A sense of déjà vu had washed over him…...as if he was looking at Sam…...but it was a different Sam…yet she was the same. Danny shook his head. That made no sense! It was too confusing. As of a few moments ago, something inside both Sam and Danny began tugging…...as if it was time to be released. Suddenly he saw Kwan running past him.

Danny cursed under his breath. Kwan was always late...which ment that he was going to be late to Lancer's...again!

With that he ran down the now vacant hallway.

At the end of the day Sam ran up to Danny, still burning with confusion.

"Hey Danny…...sorry about earlier…..." She mumbled, embarrassed.

Danny smiled softly as Tucker caught up to the two.

"It's ok…...I'm actually kind of glad you did."

Sam looked away from him, trying to hide the fact that his words hurt her. Tucker sensed something strange going on between the two.

"Hey you two...what's up?"

Danny and Sam grinned at Tucker

"And where have you been, Mister?" They asked playfully.

Tucker blushed as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have.

"Uh...I...I..." He stuttered.

Sam grinned as she shook her head at the sight.

"Whatever it was I think he was having a pretty good time..." She teased.

Danny looked at her, confused.

Then he looked over at Tucker who was blushing madly.

"Someone want to fill me in on what's going on?" He asked impatiently.

Sam smiled approvingly and knowingly.

"Don't worry about it Oh clueless one."

"What?" Danny asked, clearly becoming frustrated.

"I have to go you guys..." Tucker mumbled, embarrassed.

As Tucker left Sam chuckled.

"Sam..." Danny started.

"Back to what we were saying..." Sam offered as she smiled up at him.

"Nothing personal Danny about earlier...I was just having a freaky déjà vu moment."

Danny stopped in his tracks, shocked at her words. She had felt it too!

"Danny?" Came Sam's concerned voice.

Danny looked down at Sam.

"That's what...…well…...I was having déjà vu too! Weird one too...…I don't even know the connection."

Sam swallowed, becoming nervous.

"Maybe it was just a coincidence..." She offered.

"Maybe..." Danny answered.

'I hope...'


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Now that the "intro" of the story has been completed I can actually get into some of the plot! Yay plot!

Chapter 2

As Danny and Sam departed ways after reaching her house, Sam's thoughts began to cloud over with Danny's face. Angry, Sam slammed her front door shut. Why was Danny so clueless? Why did she have to go and develop a crush on her best friend in the first place?? He was her _best friend_, she wasn't supposed to have longings to hold him or kiss him!

"Why is everything so complicated?" Sam mumbled to herself as she fell backwards onto her bed.

As she lay there thinking about the day's events, her eyes began to slide shut, transporting her into the dream world that awaited her arrival.

Sam looked around at her surroundings. It looked like she was in the middle of a forest. It was dark and smelled of pine, with just a few rays of sunlight pushing its way through the thick branches of the trees.

"What the-" She mumbled as she looked down at herself.

She was no longer in her traditional plaid skirt, tank top and combat books. Instead she was covered in a long, plain blue dress that was torn and dirty, she could just barely see her bare toes peeping out from beneath the hem.

"Oh you have got to be kidding…" She grumbled as she took a look at her backside.

Suddenly a twig snapped, causing Sam to look up, heart pounding in fear. Her jaw dropped at the sight that was now standing before her.

"D-Danny???" She gasped.

Danny, at least she thought it was Danny, was glaring down at her. He was standing before her in dark pants and a loose white shirt that was split open at the chest. His clothes too, however, were torn and covered in dirt and blood. Cuts decorated his face and a gash was in his shoulder, bleeding steadily.

"DANNY!" She shouted as she ran to him, forgetting that things were not normal. "What happened to you?? We need to get you to a hospital!!"

Danny's stare hardened as he moved away from her. Sam looked up at him, shocked and hurt.

"Danny?"

"Get away from me…" He hissed

Sam blinked.

"W-what?"

"You lied to me!!" Danny suddenly snapped.

Tears began to sting the back of Sam's eyes. She was so terribly confused and it broke her heart to see Danny in pain and so angry with her.

"I don't understand…" She choked.

"I don't want to ever see you again." Danny hissed as he turned from her and began to walk away.

Tears slipped down Sam's cheeks as she reached for his retreating figure.

"Danny…wait…" She sobbed. "DANNY!"

Sam screamed as she shot up in bed, tears plastered to her pale face.

"What the heck?" Sobbed Sam as she wiped at her face.

It had just been a dream but it had seemed so real, she thought it _had _been real! She could still smell him, the scent that was so distinctly Danny…and she could still smell the coppery smell of blood that had covered both of their bodies. Sam lifted a hand to her chest in shock. She could still feel her heart breaking at the sight of Danny walking away from her, claiming he never wanted to see her again, so angry with her. Another tear slipped down Sam's cheek at the memories. She needed to get away…she didn't want to remember that terrible nightmare. Sniffing, Sam ran down the stairs and out the door.

Sam's body still trembled as she walked down the street. She wanted to forget the dream but she couldn't help but wonder _why _she had dreamt it and what it could have meant. Suddenly the smell of food caught Sam's attention. Clearing her vision, she looked around. The streets were crowded with people and tents. Curiosity getting the best of her, Sam slipped into the nearest tent. It was filled with crafts and other trinkets. It wasn't usually her interest, but she decided it would keep her mind off of the nightmare, so she began to look around.

An hour passed by when Sam passed by the last tent.

"Hello child!" Came a crackling yet cheerful voice.

Startled, Sam looked over her shoulder to see an old woman with a toothless grin. She was covered in too much fabric with tie-died colors that made Sam's eyes cross and enough jewelry to sink the Titanic. The one word that came to Sam's mind at the sight of the woman was "gypsy".

"Me?" Sam asked, not sure of what else to say.

The woman grinned her toothless grin as she ushered for Sam to come inside of her tent.

"Come child, I will tell you your future!"

Sam held back a laugh.

"No thanks, I. -"

"Now! Now!" The woman chided. "Aren't you in the least bit curious?"

Sam sighed; she supposed it wouldn't hurt to appease the woman. It was all fake anyway.

"Fine." Sam mumbled as she followed the woman into her tent.

The woman pushed Sam into a plush chair before running to her own seat. The only thing separating this was a small coffee table with a crystal ball placed in the middle. Sam held back a scoff at how stereotypic the scenario was. She really thought all of this mumbo-jumbo was ridiculous but she couldn't help but want to at least _try _and enjoy herself. Taking a breath, Sam held out her hand. Excited, the old woman took Sam's smaller hand into her own; but as soon as their hands came into contact with one another the woman snapped her hand back as if it had been burned, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"Ma'am?" Sam asked, concerned.

The woman pointed a trembling crooked finger at Sam.

"Y-you…it is you!" She gasped.

Sam rolled her eyes; she could only take so much.

"Oh please. Look, I know this is all fake so don't give yourself a heart attack."

The woman shook her head, eyes wide as saucers.

"No child, you must save yourself! You must save the corrupted heart of the beast before it is too late!"

Sam blinked.

"Say what?"

The woman reached over the table and grabbed Sam's wrists.

"HEY! Let go!!" Sam snapped, becoming angry.

"Listen to me, child! Listen to you _heart_!" You must or the world will end! The beast _will _come!"

"Let go of me!" Sam shouted, completely fed up with the charade, as she pulled her hands free.

Sam was just about to exit the tent when the woman shouted.

"SAMANTHA!"

Shocked, Sam turned around, eyes wide.

"H-how do you know my name?"

The woman picked up the crystal ball and handed it to Sam.

"That will come in time, just take this…it will help protect you against the beast, it will show you how to defeat it!"

Completely freaked out, Sam grabbed the crystal ball so the woman would leave her alone and ran out of the tent, heart pounding.

"Tucker! Open the door NOW!" Sam shouted as she pounded on the door of her other best friend.

Tucker opened the door, PDA in hand and an eyebrow rose.

"You rang?"

Sam pushed past Tucker so she was in the house but before she could speak Tucker grinned.

"What is up with you? Danny withdrawal?"

Sam glared daggers at Tucker, the only other person to her knowledge that knew about her crush on Danny Fenton.

"Tucker…" She hissed.

Tucker laughed nervously, afraid she would call upon the "night creatures" or some other gothic thing he didn't want to meet.

"Fine, fine. So what is really going on?" He offered.

Sam grumbled as she told Tucker about what had happened in her dream and at the street festival before showing him the crystal ball.

"Can you use your "beloved" technology to figure out what this thing is and why she was so intent on me taking it?"

Tucker raised an eyebrow.

"You don't actual _believe _this do you?" He teased, despite the fact that he did believe it due to all of the ghost problems they had.

Sam glared at him, her violet eyes flashing, before calming down and smiling.

"I think I might…"

Tucker put his arm around her shoulders.

"Sure Sam, if I cannot figure it out then _no one _can!"

Sam smiled as she rolled her eyes. Tucker looked back down at the crystal ball then his PDA.

"Alright you lets see what you're made of."

Woohoo! Another chapter done! Stay tuned for the next chapter where we visit their past! Bwahahahahahaha!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It had been a few hours since Sam had left to go home and Tucker was still working on the crystal ball. He was about to stop for the night when his PDA began to beep and the closer it got to the ball, the more it beeped and shook. Curious because it had not happened before, Tucker touched the PDA to the ball just as a beam from the moon also touched the ball. Suddenly a bright light surrounded itself around Tucker, freezing him in place as his room disappeared and random events began flashing before his eyes. When the "room" stopped spinning, Tucker was in the middle of a village. Tucker waved at a passing man, trying to get some help but the man did not even acknowledge him. In fact, Tucker found that he couldn't move his arm or any other part of his body and the man walked right _through _him!

"Holy Shit!" Tucker screamed. "What is going on!"

Just then, Tucker saw a young woman walk by him. Trying to get a better look, he tried to move, but still to no avail. Instead the young woman looked up and Tucker almost died in shock.

Tucker was frozen in fear and shock as he saw Sam in her past life. She looked the same only she had long hair wrapped in a braid at the top of her head and she was wearing a torn, dirty dress.

Sam walked towards a large building, a pail in her hand. She seemed greatly agitated about something. As she neared the house a bunch of chickens waddled over, jumping up for the pail. Sam smirked at the funny creatures before dusting the feed in the pail around the chickens. Clucking madly, the pecked at the feed. Suddenly a dark-haired girl with brown skin stomped daintily over to Sam.

"SAMANTHA! Can you not do anything right?!"

Sam glared at the girl, fire in her violet eyes.

"Apparently more than you, Paullina since I am doing all of the work."

Tucker gasped as he watched. Sam worked for Paullina in another life? He chuckled at the irony. No wonder Sam had such a desire to beat the girl up.

Paullina gasped. "You stupid little girl! How dare you speak to me like that! You are nothing more than that pile of mud below your feet!"

Sam's eyes narrowed at Paullina with pure despise. "At least I do not walk around men's homes sniffing like a dog in heat."

Paullina suddenly slapped Sam, digging her nails into her cheek. "You vile creature! How dare you speak such lies!" She smirked. "Besides, at least I can get a man to at least look at me…"

Sam gritted her teeth before lunging at the girl. Paullina screamed. "You spawn of Satan! Get away fro me! Somebody help!"

Sam started pulling at Paullina's hair, shoving her face into the mud.

"How do you like the mud? It seems you're no better than the mud, Paullina…just look at you wallowing in it!"

Paullina screamed once more before a tall, muscular man pulled Sam off of her. Sam struggled against the man.

"Let go of me!"

"SAMANTHA MANSON!" The man shouted before throwing her against the wall.

Sam froze as she realized whom it was.

"Captain…. I'm sorry…she…"

The captain of the King's army smacked Sam across her face.

"How dare you speak when not spoken to? If you ever touch my daughter again…I will personally cut your throat out! Now, get back to your chores!"

With that the captain threw Sam to the ground, landing in the mud. Sam didn't even bother to look up, her pride destroyed already. Her blood boiled as she heard Paullina snicker as she walked by. Sam gritted her teeth as hot, angry tears burned the backs of her eyes. Ever since her parents had died she had been assigned to live with the Captain so she could be his servant and lover when she came of age. Everyone in the town thought it was a wonderful idea since she was without a home. "It would give her a chance at life" as if she could not care for herself. Sam pounded the mud angrily. She had to get out of this! Her birthday was in but a few short months and she could not bare the thought of having the Captain as her lover. At the very thought bile rose to the back of her throat. Groaning from the protests of her bruises as she sat up, Sam wiped her eyes. She had already tried running away, a couple of times actually. Each time the Captain had found her, beating her furiously when they returned home. Slowly, Sam looked up to the castle at the top of the hill that overlooked the town. Maybe the king's sorceress knew how to get her out of this…maybe she could put a spell on the captain to keep him from remembering who she even was. Hissing in pain, Sam rose to her feet and walked up to the castle.

Once she reached the castle, Sam timidly knocked on the door while trying to ignore the two guards on either side of her that were scrutinizing her. Suddenly the large door swung open to reveal another guard. Sam stood up straight, trying to look brave.

"I'm here to speak with the Sorceress." She replied simply and defiantly.

The guard looked at her a moment and tried to hide a smile.

"What business do you have with the Sorceress?"

Sam lifted her chin a bit higher. "That is between me and the Sorceress."

The guard studied her a moment. He knew who she was, the Captain's lover-to-be…he knew she would cause no harm to either the King or the Sorceress. Although he still sensed that she was up to no good…and yet, he couldn't say no to her beautiful violet eyes.

Sighing, the guard nodded. "Right this way."

Sam eagerly and curiously looked around her as she followed the guard to where the Sorceress stayed. Everything was so big and exotic inside the castle…suddenly the guard stopped causing Sam to bump into him.

"Right through the double doors." The guard said simply before walking back to the main hallway.

Sam bit her lip, unsure of her plan now. But she was stubborn and she wasn't going to back down now. Slowly she pushed the two doors open to reveal a dark woman sitting in an elegant chair as if she were royalty.

"Come, my child." The woman beckoned.

Sam felt chills run up her spine, immediately distrusting the woman. However, she complied. When she reached the woman she curtsied slightly. The woman smirked.

"Hello, my dear. What is your name?"

"Samantha…Sam Manson…"

"Ah yes, the Captain's servant lover."

Sam clenched her fists and glared at the woman.

"I am nobody's lover! Especially his!!" She snapped angrily.

The woman laughed. "You have an interesting spark…"

Sam continued to glare at the woman.

"My name is Valerie." The woman stated. "Valerie Grey. What business have you come to me with?"

Sam glared. " I want you to get me away from that vile man and his daughter!"

"The Captain?"

"Yes!" Sam snapped. "I don't want anything to do with him! Yet I am stuck with him! Isn't there anything you can do to free me from him? I become of age in a few months and I will NOT be his lover!"

Valerie laughed aloud, causing Sam to narrow her eyes at her. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing child…I will help you…"

Sam's eyes widened in hope. "Really?"

"Yes…but on one condition…"

Sam smiled slightly. "Anything, anything you want."

Valerie smirked. "Excellent. You see…as I said before I like spark…I need spark for a particular mission…and you have spark."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What kind of mission?"

"I want that monster who goes by the name Daniel to be brought to justice! I want him dead! I've hunted him for years, trying to stop him from killing the innocent women and children that he does! You have heard of him have you not?"  
Sam nodded. Yes, she had heard of him. She had heard of the monster that could take any form of any creature…the monster that hunted down and killed children and beautiful women, eating their hearts. Sam shuddered.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I want you to go under cover…find where he is hiding! I don't care what you do to get him to trust you but do it! Then…lead me to him where I can kill him."

Sam laughed at the stupidity. "And how am I supposed to find him?"

Valerie leaned over, smiling. "With your freedom at stake…I'm sure you'll be motivated enough to find him."

Sam gulped.

"Find and lead me to the monster and I will grant you your freedom."

Sam looked up at Valerie, hopeful and desperate.

"You promise?"

Valerie nodded before pointing out the door.

"Now go…you should not waste any time."

Sam nodded before walking fastly out the door. She sighed once she was back outside. She had to admit she was nervous about finding the infamous Daniel…but she knew she had nothing to fear. The legend stated that he only ate the hearts of children and beautiful women, both of which she believed she was not. Sam contemplating on bringing food and water with her but decided against it. In order to retrieve such items she had to go back to that dreaded house and she had no money to go to the market. Sighing, she just began to head off into the woods where she was destined to encounter the monster.

Sam looked around nervously as she traveled through the woods. No one ever traveled these woods; demons and other beasts cursed them. If Daniel didn't kill her first she was certain something else would. Gulping, Sam began to walk a little faster. It seemed the more fearful she became the more she noticed strange noises and eyes peering out at her from behind the bushes.

"Stay back!" Sam snapped, knowing it would do no good but it made her feel better all the same.

"Don't worry about them…" Came a voice from above her.

Shrieking, Sam spun around ready to fight, her fists in front of her. The figure laughed as he jumped down from the tree he had been hiding in.

"They're just tree spirits…they won't hurt you…"

Sam glared at the dark boy in front of her, ready to defend herself if needed.

"Who are you?!" She demanded.

The dark boy smiled at her. "My name is Tucker…I'm a forest demon."

Sam gasped. "A forest demon? Well…I…if you come near me I'll kill you!"

Tucker chuckled. "I'm not going to hurt you, you silly girl. But you could tell me what you are doing in these woods by yourself."

Sam stood up straight, bringing her hands down to rest by her side. "I'm looking for the beast known as Daniel."

Tucker blinked in shock. What would a pretty young girl be looking for Danny for? He killed pretty girls…

"Why?"

Sam froze, trying to think of a reason why she would be looking for the beast without giving her position away.

"I…I'm trying to hide to hide from a man who wishes me to…to…" Sam winced at how fake her reasoning was.

However, Tucker seemed to believe her. "I see. Well…why would you be looking for Daniel? Don't you know he kills women?"

Sam chuckled. "Only pretty ones. I have nothing to worry about."

Tucker stared at her. She didn't think she was pretty? She certainly was…however…Tucker had a feeling things would be all right. It was an unusual feeling but he decided to go along with it.

"Ok…I will take you to him."

Sam blinked. "You will?"

Tucker nodded as he grinned. "Sure. Right this way!"

With that Tucker began to run deeper into the woods. Sam gasped. "Hey! Wait up!"

It seemed like years before Tucker stopped, turning to face Sam who was struggling to keep up. He grinned at her with excitement.

"Here we are!"

Sam stopped, breathing heavily. She looked around with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"There's nothing here…what are you talking about?" She snapped, slightly aggravated.

Tucker just shook his head and with a snap of his fingers the cliff next to them cracked, splitting open to reveal a cave. Sam gasped.

"W-what's this?"

Tucker motioned for the cave.

"This is where you will find what you are looking for…"

Sam stared at Tucker for a moment before slowly disappearing into the cave. Once she was inside the cave Tucker walked in behind her, snapping his fingers so the cave would once more close. As they walked through the cave, Sam looked over at Tucker.

"How did you know where the monster lived?"

Tucker shrugged.

"We've been friends for a very long time…in fact, I'm his only friend."

Sam looked down at the floor. "Oh…"

Then Sam noticed a light up ahead. "What's that?"

"That would be where we live." He began to run. "Come on!"

Sam sighed. "Oh not again…"

Sam gasped when she saw the inside of the house. It was filthy! There were books flown every which way, cob webs hung from every crevice, dust was piled on the floor and belongings. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. Tucker laughed at her.

"You get used to it."

Sam shook her head. "I don't know…I'd say the monster stop killing women so they could help clean this place. This place is in desperate need of a woman…"

Tucker glanced at her, a gleam in his eye. "Well, you're here aren't you?"

Sam blinked. "I guess so…"

Suddenly the house began to shake, the candles flickering as a strong wind blew through the house. Tucker grinned.

"The master's home…"

Sam held her breath in fear. She was about to come face-to-face with the monster! Another strong gust of wind blew through as a figure slowly came through the dust. Sam coughed as the dust tickled her lungs but when she looked up she coughed for a much different reason. The monster that everyone feared was standing before her in human form. Sam swallowed…a very handsome human form. He had short black hair that was tussled from the wind and beautiful blue eyes. The white shirt that fit loosely on him was partially opened, revealing a well-built chest and…

"Who is this?" Came his voice interrupting her thoughts.

Sam shuddered; he must have already cast some kind of spell on her for her to be thinking such thoughts.

"This is…." Tucker started but realized he did not know the girl's name.

"S-Sam…" She whispered, still in shock.

Tucker grinned. "Yes, this is Sam. She's going to be our cleaning lady!"

Danny looked down at the girl before him. She was beautiful. She was slightly built with the most fascinating violet eyes…he had never seen such eyes before. He smirked.

"Is she now? Where did you find her?" Danny leaned in close to Sam, startling her. "And aren't you afraid to be here?"

Sam lifted her chin defiantly. "I'm not afraid of anything…especially you."

Danny laughed, amused at her.

"Fine, she can stay for awhile. However…" He smirked down at Sam. "You never know when I'll hunger for a heart…"

Sam felt fear course through her body but she calmed herself down, telling herself that he would go find a beautiful girl's heart to eat instead of taking her plain one. She saw the monster smile at her, causing her heart to flutter, which angered her. Glaring at him she crossed her arms across her chest.

"So what should I call you?" She snapped. "Heartless? Heart-eater? Monster?"

Danny laughed, which angered Sam for she wanted to make him angry not amused!

"You can stick with Danny…" He chuckled before motioning Tucker to come outside with him.

When the two men had left Sam angrily stomped her foot. How dare he mock her the way he did! She smiled; however, she had been mocking him so she supposed it was only fair. Sighing she looked down the cave where they had disappeared to. She had a feeling this was going to take longer than she thought.

BWAHA! Past Sam and Danny meet! And Tucker is a demon, lol, I love it. Hm…now how will all three of them react around one another? Stick around to find out! Wow that sounds corny…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Danny crept across the house, slowly beginning to change into his beastly form. He was almost to the door when he noticed the girl named Sam. He stopped to look at her. She was curled up on the floor, a blanket wrapped tightly around her, her mouth parted slightly. Danny swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. She was beautiful…yet he was baffled. He ate the hearts of pretty women yet…he had no desire to eat this small girl's heart. Danny shook his head; maybe he had eaten too many over the past few months or something like that. It was the only explanation he could think of that made any sense. Turning away from her, Danny continued to change into a beast. The form he took on tonight was that of a wolf.

Danny ran through the woods with speed that matched lightening. His teeth were bared as he chased the group of three spies that had been hunting for him. He growled. They had found him…and he was going to make them wish they had just stayed in the castle. Howling, Danny picked up speed and with one giant leap he pounced on one of the men. The man screamed in panic, a blood-curling scream that excited Danny's senses. Danny pressed one giant paw against the man's throat and looked up to see the other two men pointing their arrows at him, trembling in fear. Danny sneered and leapt for them. With one silent motion he ripped both of their throats out, letting the blood seep through his fur and the dirt in which their twitching bodies now lay upon. Danny turned once more to the third man, blood dripping from his massive jaws.

"Go…" He growled. "Go and warn your comrades and that blasted woman to not set foot in these woods again. If I see any of you, I'll rip your throats out."

The man trembled in fear, desperately trying to stand up.

"Y-yes s-sir." He mumbled before gaining his balance and running through the woods screaming.

Feeling triumphant, Danny lifted his head and howled at the moon.

Sam gasped in shock as she was awakened from her sleep by a terrifying howl. She shivered and pulled the blanket around her.

"I wonder if that's Danny…" She whispered to herself.

Suddenly Sam heard a loud crash coming from inside the cave. Quickly she lay back down and pretended to be asleep. However, she peered through her eyelashes to see Danny stumbling in. She held back a gasp. Patches of fur were missing. He was covered in blood…on both his mouth and numerous scratches upon his body. Sam closed her eyes fully, trembling. The blood on his mouth…it was most certainly not his own. Daring to open her eyes, she saw Danny transform back into his human form. Unaware that she was watching him, Danny ran a hand through his tussled hair and walked up the stairs where she heard him begin to converse with Tucker. Frightened and angry, Sam rolled over and attempted to get back to sleep.

The next morning Sam was wakened by Tucker shaking her violently.

"Wake up sleepy head!" He shouted.

Sam grumbled, trying to pull the blanket over her head. Tucker laughed at her before pulling the blanket away from her.

"Hey!" She snapped as she sat up.

Tucker smiled. "You better get cleaning. If we want this to work we have to make it realistic!"

With that Tucker disappeared from the cave, leaving Sam to sigh in aggravation. Slowly she stood up and got ready for work.

Sam grabbed a broom that was lying under the dinner table and began to sweep the floor. She coughed as the dust began to float in the air.

"Stupid dust!" Sam snapped as she opened the door that lead to the cave entrance.

Spiders began to run out of the crevices, trying to escape the wrath of the crazy woman. However, Sam ended their journey with a quick landing of her foot.

"Ugh…I hate spiders…" She mumbled to herself before getting back to work.

Hours had gone by before Sam reached a room with "Do Not Enter" etched into the wood. Sam cocked her head in curiosity.

"This must be Danny's room…" She whispered to herself. "Maybe I can find a clue to his weakness."

Setting the broom against the wall, Sam opened the door and disappeared into the forbidden room. She gasped as she looked around. The room was MUCH cleaner than the rest of the house. There were tons of books neatly stacked on a large shelf, which needed a good dusting. There were bottles of mysterious looking liquids in a neat row inside of a glass dowry. The bed was not made and the dresser next to it had papers all over it. Curious, Sam walked over to the papers. She picked up a stackful and gently sat on the bed. She was about to look through them when she noticed a closet hidden behind the glass dowry. Biting her lip, Sam set the papers down and slid the dowry away as gently as she could. Slowly she opened the door, yet she soon wished she had not noticed it. Posted through out the closet were posters and drawings of women and children that had gone missing. Sam's blood began to boil with hate as she noticed a WANTED poster in the very back of the closet, a WANTED poster with his picture on it. Furious and scared, Sam shut the closet door, moved the dowry and ran back downstairs.

Sam pranced the room, waiting for Danny to come home so she could give him a piece of her mind. She knew it wasn't the smartest idea for he could kill her without breaking a sweat, but she had the urge to scream at him so she would. A few minutes went by before Danny flew into the room, his form that of a hawk. He saw her and changed back into his human form, cocking his head slightly.

"Can I…help you?" He taunted.

Sam pointed an accusing finger at him, hatred filling her eyes. "You're a monster!"

Danny held back a laugh. "Yes…I figured you already knew that."

"I saw you come back last night with blood all over your face…and your mouth!" She snapped. "Who did you kill?!"

Danny sighed, wishing she hadn't seen that. "Just some…acquaintances."

"You can't do this, Danny!!! You can't keep killing innocent people!"

Danny eye's narrowed slightly. "These people were far from innocent…"

Sam glared at him. "So you killed MORE than ONE person!"

Danny sighed before beginning to walk to his room.

"Don't worry your pretty little head over it. It is none of your business anyway."

Sam became even angrier at his turning away from her.

"Don't turn away from me when I am talking to you!" She snapped.

Danny just chuckled, continuing his route upstairs. Furious, Sam grabbed the knife she had been hiding in her dress and lunged for him. Sam didn't even have time to react as a strong hand snapped out and grabbed her wrist to the hand that held the knife. She looked up at Danny in shock, which was now bending her wrist backwards. Sam winced in pain but desperately tried to hide it. Danny glared at her, fire burning in his eyes as he laughed slightly.

"Come on now…you can do better than that…" He taunted before throwing her to the ground.

Sam rolled over and glared at him. Danny knelt down and leaned in close to her face.

"Don't tempt me, little one…I just might eat your heart now and get it over with."

Sam spit in his face before trying to stab his leg. Danny gracefully moved out of the way and kicked the knife from her hand. Chuckling at her weak but feisty attempts, Danny picked her up and threw her over his shoulder in one swift movement.

"Put me down!!" Sam snapped as she pounded the back of Danny's shoulders with her fists.

"You're a bit cranky." He taunted her. "I think you need a nap."

"DANNY!" She shrieked as he took her to the spare bedroom that he would have told her about earlier if she hadn't fallen asleep on the floor.

Danny plopped Sam onto the bed and left the room. But before he shut the door he looked back at her with an amused look on his face.

"Why don't you dream of better ways of attacking. That was all quite predictable." He taunted before shutting the door.

Screaming in frustration, Sam threw the candle that had been sitting by her bed at the door.

As Danny began to walk down the hallway Tucker came out of his own room, concern covering his face.

"Are you really going to eat her heart?" He asked.

Danny just smirked at Tucker before locking himself up in his room.

Worrying about Sam, Tucker ran to her room, slipping in quietly.

"I'm going to kill him!" Sam shouted in frustration.

Tucker grabbed her shoulders and forced her to sit onto the bed.

"Listen to me, Sam…" He sighed. "You have to stop taunting and picking fights with Danny…you'll only anger him and he'll kill you."

Sam glared at the wall.

"He deserved it…" She mumbled. "Besides I actually l—"

Sam gasped at what she had been about to say. She looked over at Tucker who was looking at her curiously. Sam lay down and covered her head with the pillow. She was horrible! She actually liked taunting him! She actually liked seeing the fire burn in his eyes when he was "playfully" fending her off. Sam screamed into the mattress. What was wrong with her???

Tucker stared at Sam a moment before smiling. She was a funny little thing.   
"Good night, Sam. And please remember what I said."

"Ok..." Sam mumbled through the mattress.

The next morning Sam continued to sweep the floors, desperately trying to rid the place of the filth. She was in the process of squishing a spider when she heard footsteps behind her. Sam spun around to see Danny. Sam sighed.

"H-Hi…" She mumbled.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Did you dream of any good ideas?"

Sam bit her lower lip, remembering what Tucker had said to her and…she also felt a little bad about snapping at him, which baffled her to no end.

"I…I'm sorry, Danny…" She mumbled before looking back up at him.

Danny's eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

Sam took a step closer to him without realizing it.

"I said I was sorry…I shouldn't have picked that fight last night…I was just so angry and…"

Danny shrugged. "I make everybody angry. It's my job…"

"No Danny…you see…I mean, yes you did make me angry but…at home…there's this man…I'm always on the defense now because he likes to fight…I guess it's just habit to defend myself before a fight actually starts now."

Danny smiled at her, feeling a little touched by her apology, which shocked and frightened him.

"I'll keep that in mind." He chuckled before heading towards the door, slowly taking the form of a puma.

Sam watched him as he left.

"Where does he go…" She wondered to herself as she continued to clean.

Danny growled as he noticed more of Valerie's spies.

"She never learns…" He hissed as he chased down the screaming spies.

As he chased a particularly small man he felt a sharp pain start from his shoulder to his entire body. He growled in pain. He turned his giant feline head to see behind him. An arrow was sticking out of his shoulder. Grabbing it with his teeth he ripped it out, causing blood to seep down his side, staining the tawny fur. Angry, he pounced on the small man, breaking his neck before running towards the hill where the man who shot the arrow hid.

"How are they finding me?" He hissed before lunging for the man.

Sam jumped slightly as Danny smashed through the door. She gasped, as she looked him over. He looked terrible! He had already changed into his human form. He had cuts and scratches all along his face. His torn clothes were stained with blood from the wound on his shoulder. Much to her dismay, Sam felt her heart clench in worry.

"Danny…" She whispered, racking her brain for a logical reason why she was so worried for him.

Danny looked up and their eyes met. For what seemed like hours they just stared at each other. Tearing his eyes away from her, Danny winces.

"W-where's Tucker?"

Sam shook her head, her worry for him escalating by the second. She cursed herself for the feeling.

"I don't know…he left early this morning…before you did."

Danny cursed. He had to tell Tucker about the spies. They were getting uncomfortably close to his hide out. Danny closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. How were they getting so close?? How did they know where to look?? Danny looked back over at Sam, whose eyes were wavering in what looked to be concern. Danny shook his head. That wasn't it. She wanted him dead like the rest…however…he soon realized that if the spies found the hideout…they'd find her too. Danny suddenly was wracked with worry. Since she was staying with him they might kill her…Danny became overwhelmed with dizziness. The mix of rage at the worry he felt for her and the urgency to protect her overwhelmed him. Without thinking he rushed over to her and grabbed her shoulders, taking her by surprise.

"D-Danny…" She gasped, disturbed at how their sudden closeness was causing her heart to flutter slightly.

Danny shook her slightly, his worry for her frustrating him.

"Don't leave this house, do you hear me?"

Sam glared at him, her heart fluttering but she desperately tried to hide it.

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm not a child!"

Danny brought her to her feet, causing her to gasp…they were much closer now…she could see the different blue specks in his eyes. Sam blushed madly. What was wrong with her??!

"There is danger surrounding this place. You have to stay inside."

Sam shoved him away, trying to relieve herself from their closeness.

"There's danger in here." She retorted, trying to mask her flustered heart. "Yet I stay in here."

Danny's eyes flashed a bloody color before storming up the stairs. He cursed her stubbornness…yet he admired it all the same.

Just as Danny disappeared upstairs Tucker came through the door, a dead rabbit in his hands for dinner. He looks up at Sam's angry face and raises an eyebrow.

Sam pointed upstairs.

"HE wants to see you!" She snapped before storming out of the cave.

Tucker blinked before setting the rabbit down and running up the stairs.

"Danny?" He called, curious to what his friend was so upset about.

Danny came out of his room and motioned for Tucker to come in.

"Tucker they are every where!" Danny snapped. "I don't know how they know where to look! They've never come this far! I even sent a messenger to warn them not to come! What the hell is going on?"

Tucker rubbed his temples, worry eating at him.

"I don't know…maybe they have a spy that has spotted you and you over looked him…maybe he's followed you here and he is leading Valerie here…"

Danny pounded the wall, cursing his stupidity.

"By the way…" Tucker interrupted. "What's up with Sam, she was really upset when I got here."

Danny covered his eyes and sighed.

"I don't know…where is she anyway?"

"She was on her way out when I came in."

Danny smashed the glass dowry window.

"WHAT?!" He snapped. " I specifically told her NOT to go outside!"

Tucker laughed. "You should know by now that she does what she wants when she wants."

"But the spies!" Danny hissed before storming down the stairs.

Sam stomped through the forest, angry with Danny for his irrational outbursts…and angry with him for causing her heart to skip a beat every time he got close to her.

"He must be using a spell to stop me from killing him or something…yeah! That's it! I mean…I couldn't actually—"

"Psst…" A voice interrupted Sam's ranting.

Jumping in fear and ready to attack, Sam snapped.

"Who's there?!"

From behind a tree a man appeared. Sam sighed. It was one of Valerie's spies.

"What do you want?"

"It is time for you to lead us to the beast."

Sam tensed, torn between what she wants to do. She wanted to be free of Paullina and her vile father yet…for Danny to be killed…

"I haven't found a weakness yet!" Sam stuttered without realizing it.

Sam sighed inwardly. She was buying time…WHY WAS SHE BUYING TIME?

"I…" She started when suddenly a giant beast grabbed the spy from behind and ripped him in half with its massive jaws.

Sam gasped in fear. She had never seen a beast like this before. It had the head of a wolf but the body…she couldn't describe the body. It was a mixture of known and unknown creatures. The beast looked over at Sam, blood dripping from its jaws.

"No…" She whispered before she began to run.

The beast charged after her, growling. It took less than a second before it grabbed her. Sam screamed, hoping help would come. But then she noticed the paw that had grabbed her was turning into a human hand. She gasped as she looked up at the head.

"Danny??!"

Soon the handsome man that she knew was standing before her. Relief coursed through her veins and happiness overwhelmed her so much that tears formed in her eyes.

Danny grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Why didn't you listen to me, Sam?" He snapped, worry consuming his being. "Why??" Worry hinted in his voice but went undetected by Sam.

Sam stared up into Danny's blue eyes and a tear slid down her cheek. She couldn't express how happy she was to see him and that frightened her beyond belief. Too shocked to keep her guard up, Sam jumped into Danny's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"I'm sorry, Danny! I'm so sorry!" She whimpered, apologizing for more than disobeying.

Danny froze in shock at the sudden contact. Her body was so small and so warm against his…the blood in his body began to race at her touch…something inside of his chest began to thrum.

"S-Sam…" He whispered, desperately trying to resist the urge to return the embrace.

Suddenly, Sam realized what she had done. Angry and disgusted with herself, Sam pulled away from him. Desperately trying to hide her tears, Sam began to run back to the cave.

Danny, confused, immediately ran after her. Just as his long fingers had wrapped around her small wrist, Danny cried out in pain. Sam turned around to see an arrow lodged in Danny's chest.

"DANNY!" She cried as she knelt down before him.

"Go back to the cave…" Danny winced as he began changing into the beast.

"But…"

"Do it!"

Sam nodded, but feeling a hate for herself for leaving Danny behind. Trying not to think, Sam ran for the cave.

As she entered the cave, gasping for breath, tears began to surface. Much to her dismay she didn't want Danny to get hurt…she wanted to come back…safe. Suddenly, the fire behind her began to roar to life, interrupting her thoughts. Sam jumped as she turned to see Valerie's face forming in the fire.

"Samantha…"

"V-Valerie??" Sam gasped.

"My dear, I have finally found you. Now…have you found a weakness? Have you found what we can use to bring Daniel down?"

Sam began to shake. This is what she was supposed to do. Danny was a monster…a beast with no heart. He KILLED people! But…if this was what she was supposed to do then why did it hurt so much?? Why did her heart cry out at the thought of Danny dying?

"No Ma'am." Sam answered truthfully. "I haven't. But I am working on it…"

Valerie smiled.

"Good girl. I will check up with you shortly."

With that the image in the fire disappeared and the fire died. Sam stared at the fire, her heart aching.

"I…I can't do it…" She whimpered. "What has happened to me…"

Awww, poor Sam and Danny. Thank you guys for reviewing! Reviews make me happy! Heehee!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, here is chapter five! Yay! It does get very fluffy in this chapter so just a heads up, but it is nothing graphic so no worries. Have fun and thank you for the reviews! They make me very happy!

Chapter 5 

Sam rolled over onto her side as she heard the front door shut. She groaned softly, trying to open her eyes. As her eyes opened she saw the talons of the monster, Danny. When she saw him slip into his room she flew off of the bed and ran to it, knocking softly.

"Danny…?" She whispered, worried he was hurt.

"Go away…" She heard him growl from within the room.

Sam rolled her eyes. He did not intimidate her. He only ate the hearts of pretty girls, which she was not, so what did she have to worry about? Slowly, she opened the door.

As soon as she was completely inside of the room there was a gust of wind as the door slammed shut and claws and a muscular body pressed her up against it.

"I told you to go away…" Danny hissed, his teeth bared.

Sam strained against him, glaring at him.

"Get off of me…" She grumbled.

Danny growled at her as he changed back into his human form.

"I will make you fear me…" He chuckled.

Sam's heart began to pound faster as she stared into his beautiful icy blue eyes.

Danny stared at the strange, intriguing girl in his arms. Her breathing had become a bit faster and she was staring at him funny. Strangely, his own breathing was beginning to become faster, his body was becoming warm and there was a strange fuzzy feeling creeping through his veins. His gaze moved down to her lips, which were slightly parted. He felt the sudden urge to close the space between them and touch his lips to hers. At this realization, Danny flew back from her, shocked and repulsed. What the hell was going on?

Sam blinked, fearing he may be in pain. He did, after all, have cuts and bruises all over his muscular body. Tears began to sting the back of her eyes. This was her fault…he was in pain because of her.

"Danny…" She choked when Danny looked down at her and she was able to clearly see the damage. He was bleeding from every crevice on his body.

"Danny, it's all my fault!" She shouted without thinking.

Danny raised an eyebrow at her hysteria.

"I'll live…this is nothing. Just next time listen to me when I try to tell you something." He taunted.

Sam shook her head violently, tears escaping her will.

"No, you don't understand! ALL of this is my fault!"

Danny looked down at her with a smirk.

"A little egocentric aren't we?"

Sam, growing frustrated, took Danny by surprise by taking his hands into her own, desperately looking into his eyes.

"No…Danny…listen…"

Danny began to worry. Did she really think that all of this was her fault? He then noticed a lone tear travel down her cheek but she furiously wiped it away, hiding it from him. Danny felt something inside of him break at the sight of her tear. Was she…was she actually worried for HIM? Danny began to panic slightly. No one had ever worried about his safety…she had to be faking it…something was wrong.

"Sam…this uh…you did not do this to me, although I'm sure you would love to. This is the doing of a sorceress by the name of Valerie. She has been hunting me for years. She wants me dead…she wants to be the one to kill the infamous beast."

Sam sighed. He didn't get it…she couldn't fight him. Besides, he would kill her on the spot if he knew she had been telling Valerie his secrets…that she had been helping Valerie destroy him. Sam shut her eyes tightly in pain as she fought her inner battle.

"I can't do this any more…" She whispered too softly for even Danny's keen ears to hear.

Trying to pull herself together Sam dried her tears as best she could and looked up at Danny once more.

"Danny…let me clean some of those cuts…they will get infected…" She slowly reached for him.

Danny stared at her. He grew slightly angry. He couldn't let her help, that would mean he was weak! It would mean something he did not, could not, feel. However, a large part of him wanted to agree to let her just so he could feel her hands running across his body. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to stop these horrid feelings. Suddenly he felt her small, soft hand on his bare shoulder. He jumped; it was as if her hand set his body on fire.

"Danny…these wounds are terrible!"

Danny opened his eyes to look at her and he immediately regretted it. He was now uncomfortably close…too close…way too close…he could hear the blood flowing through her veins…her heart beating….

Sam sighed as she shook her head.

"Danny, you have to stop fighting and causing trouble. You are going to get yourself killed."

Danny smirked as he leaned a bit closer.

"Isn't that what you want? You'd be free…I wouldn't eat your heart…"

"You already have…" She whispered without thinking, her heart pounding. But she soon blushed and stammered.

"I…I mean…you won't eat my heart…you only eat the hearts of pretty girls…"

Danny's eyes widened.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He wondered.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Don't joke…we both know I am no where near pretty."

Not pretty? Danny blinked as he stared at her. She was beautiful!! He'd killed many pretty women…but none of them were as beautiful as this creature before him. Maybe that's why it was so hard for him to kill her…Right? It couldn't be anything else…he had no heart...his heart was dead.

Trying to change the subject, Sam ran over to the sink and took some of the alcohol and cloth that was sitting there and ran back to Danny.

She looked up at him.

"This may sting…" She warned. But Danny was in another world, staring off into the distance.

Sam smiled as she softly cleaned the wounds, slowly pushing the rest of the torn fabric from his chest. Sam gulped, he was so handsome…she longed to be pressed up against him…she longed for him to need her the way she needed him. The tears began to resurface. How could she have let this happen? How could she have allowed herself to fall in love with this monster with no heart?! A tear slid down her cheek, reveling her agony.

Danny looked down at her and his chest tightened. Her sweet face was twisted in pain, her beautiful black hair tickling his bare chest. Danny tightened his fists angrily as he stood up, storming to the window.

"What is it about you!!!" He snapped.

Sam looked up at him, wide eyed and confused.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"YOU!" He snapped, slamming his fist against the wall. "You HAVE to be a witch!!!"

Sam stood up, walking slowly towards him. Danny's eyes turned the color of blood. "How do you do it?!!! How do you do it when no one else could?!" He shouted, becoming louder. Sam blinked, causing Danny to growl.

"STOP IT!!!!!!"

"Danny…what are you talking about?" Sam asked, becoming frightened.

Danny glared at her as he stomped towards her, his hands coming down onto her shoulders, shaking her slightly. He didn't know how to answer her…HE didn't even know the answer! All he knew for certain was…

"Dammit…" He hissed before he brought his mouth down to hers.

Sam gasped as she felt Danny's mouth touch hers. It was as if her mouth was on fire…a white-hot fire she never wanted to put out. Sighing, she closed her eyes slowly and brought her hand up to his cheek and slid it up into his hair, feeling the soft strands between her fingers.

Danny held back a moan. His insides were on fire, his hands burned where he touched her, sending heat waves up his arms that pooled into his stomach. His heart almost jumped out of his chest when he felt her hand…her small, delicate hand caressing his cheek…now massaging his hair.

"Danny…" He heard her whisper as she slowly began to move her lips against his own.

Her name slipped out of his own lips as he pulled her closer to him. He didn't understand what he was feeling. He only knew that he HAD to fight…to keep this strange, feisty little girl…no woman…safe. He wanted to protect her…something he had never wanted to do to anyone…for anyone.

Another tear slipped out of the corner of Sam's eye. She loved him, with all of her heart and soul. It hurt to kiss him for she knew he had no heart and could not feel love…but she didn't want him to stop. She wanted to feel more of him…all of him. Her grip tightened on him, fearing he would disappear. Her knees were beginning to feel weak; the fire within her was consuming her entire being. She locked her knees, trying to stand strong, but then Danny scooped her up in his arms, holding her tightly to him, and laid her onto his bed. Danny, breathing heavily, looked down into Sam's eyes. He felt his chest tighten. He could see her soul through her eyes…he longed to stare into her eyes forever.

"What have you done to me…" He whispered breathlessly.

Sam looked up into his eyes, confused. Then she felt her heart quicken in hope. Could it be possible that he cared for her?

"Sam…why do I feel like this?" He grumbled into her hair.

Sam began to kiss his neck, playing with his hair.

"Maybe you could answer the same for me…" She whispered.

Danny looked at her. Did she feel the same aching pain as he? An aching pain that he never wanted to stop…a wonderful kind of pain in his chest that spread through his entire body.

Sam searched his eyes, desperately seeking any sign of a soul. As she stared at him she saw his eyes soften…looking at her in a way that made her feel safe and wanted. There was a new spark in his eyes…they were no longer a dark, chilling blue, but a warm blue that she felt herself getting wrapped into…drowning in them. He did have a soul. It was buried deep inside of him, under years of pain and hatred…but it was there.

"Danny…." She whispered as she clutched the bandaging on his chest as if it would catch her from falling deeper in love. "I need you…"

Danny gasped as he held his breath in shock. She needed him? Needed him for what? To protect her? To provide shelter and food for her?

Danny pressed his forehead to hers, shaking slightly much to his dismay.

"What do you want from me?" He whispered as if in agony.

Sam longed to say heart but held back in fear of shattering the moment, of bringing back memories of hatred. She decided not to say anything when against her will, her own heart whispered out.

"Love…"

Danny choked. Love? He had never known love; he wasn't even sure what it was. The only love he had heard of was something they labeled to the procreation of human beings. Danny felt himself blush. He was sure that could not be what she wanted…besides, he didn't know how even if it was what she wanted. However, he felt himself longing to learn…

Sam saw Danny struggling with something inside of him. She blushed with regret and embarrassment. He couldn't love…. why had she slipped?! Suddenly Danny sat up so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Sam cursed her stupidity.

"Danny…I'm so sorry…"

Danny looked at her for a moment before looking out the window. He felt the strange need to tell her what he was feeling inside…to share what he had never shared to anyone.

"I don't know what it is…" He whispered.

Sam sat up, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Don't know what what is?"

"That…that love…"

Sam blushed as she blinked in shock. She knew he couldn't feel love…but it was quite odd to hear that he didn't even know what it was.

Danny looked at her. "Tell me."

Sam blushed. "A-about love?"

"Yes…is it really just the uniting to continue the species?" He glared at her slightly as if scrutinizing her.

Sam's blush brightened. "No…th-that comes along with it…I…the uniting is what two people do when they love each other…"

Danny looked back out the window.

"Seems stupid."

Sam smiled at Danny. For his "being all powerful and evil" persona…he really was just as innocent as she.

"Loving someone is not stupid…in fact, I think it is the most wonderful thing in the world. But…" Sam closed her eyes and sighed, her heart aching. "It can be very painful…"

Danny glared at her. "Then why is it so wonderful? Besides, how do you know all of this?"

Sam looked up at him, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Because I am in love."

Danny raised an eyebrow.

"What does it feel like? How does it hurt?"

Sam's bottom lip trembled.

"It hurts because you want to be with that person you care for so much and when they go away or you can't be with them…it feels as if you're dying inside. It hurts because you want to protect them from everything that may be harmful but you know you can't…it hurts because you would give up your very life to protect them."

Danny stared at her, slightly in shock.

"Who could you care for that much? It seems stupid to give away your life for some other pathetic person…"

Sam smiled sadly, hurt that he couldn't feel what she was feeling.

Curiosity began to chew at Danny…a strong wave of jealousy at whomever Sam cared so deeply for.

"Wh-who is this one you care for so much?"

Sam looked up into Danny's eyes, tears escaping her wall of strength.

"Danny…. can't you see…It's you I care for so much…" Sam sobbed softly, never taking her eyes away from him. "It's you that I love."

Danny felt his blood pound through his body, a heat wave of shock almost knocking him unconscious.

"No…don't…don't care for me…." He begged.

He couldn't let her love him. He couldn't let her give up her life for him! He wanted her alive, with him!

"Danny please…please don't send me away…" She begged, afraid he would abandon her now that he knew her feelings.

Danny wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"I can't…" He hissed. "You're mine…no one else can have you."

Sam laughed. That one comment, no matter how it was meant, meant the world to her. It made her heart sore with happiness. No matter the reason, he wanted her with him. She wanted to be his…in every way.

Slowly, Sam began to kiss Danny, running her hands up his body and into his soft, dark hair.

"Danny…" She whispered breathlessly. "I want you to make love with me…"

Danny's breathing hitched.

"I don't know how…" He whispered.

Sam smiled. "Neither do I…"

She brought his mouth back down to hers as he gently guided her down to the bed, stretching out next to her. His body was on fire, something was awakening inside of him…SHE had awakened something inside of him. It was squirming from somewhere in his chest to his stomach and down to his groin. Something in his chest began to pound and flutter furiously...something he hadn't felt in years. A strong sense of protection and longing filled him as he wrapped his arms more tightly around her. He needed to be with her…he felt a strong need to be united with her…in both body and soul. He needed to be one with her. With the strong need to be as close to her as possible, Danny began to slip off her clothes, along with the rest of his own. His body and soul ignited at the feel of her skin against his own.

Sam kissed the top of his head before he kissed her mouth, slowly moving down her neck and to her soul. The entire night was spent loving each other, becoming one in all ways. The night was spent showing both Danny and Sam how to love fully and whole-heartedly, the moonbeams kissing their gleaming skin.

Sam sighed as she stretched in a sleepy fog. She felt a strange warmth and comfort that she had never felt before wrapped around her, keeping her safe. Sam nuzzled against the warmth and snuggled up as close as she could and the warmth around her tightened in response. Suddenly Sam's heart clenched in pain as the memory of her dream came drifting into her consciousness. Her dream had been torturous and sweet. Danny had admitted to loving her and had made love to her in more than one way. Tears stung the back of her eyes at the dream. Why did her heart have to do this to her? Why did it fall in love with the one man that could not love her in return? Sam let out a soft sob. Why did she even take that stupid quest from the sorceress?

Just then the warmth around her shifted, causing Sam to stiffen. Blankets don't shift on their own accord…of course with Danny one couldn't be sure. Sam dismissed it and snuggled…against something firm and warm. Sam's eyes shot open to lie upon a bare chest. She shot up getting ready to scream when she saw the sleeping face of the man the chest belonged to. Sam almost fainted in disbelieve. It couldn't be! It was impossible!

"Danny…" She whispered.

Danny didn't move other than the rise and fall of his steady breathing. Sam felt her heart rise. Danny was sleeping next to her…naked. Wait…NAKED?! Sam fumbled with the covers as she peeked under them. She squeaked in response as she slapped the covers back down, realizing that she was naked to.

"It…it _wasn't_ a dream…" Sam mumbled in disbelieve as she slowly looked over at Danny's sleeping form.

Sam's eyes softened as her heart swelled with pride, joy, and love. Slowly, she snuggled back up next to Danny, laying her head over his chest right above the heart and began to drift off to the sound of his beating heart.

Danny felt something pressing up against him as if it were _snuggling_ against him. Jumping back in surprise he looked down, ready to kill whatever it was, especially for interrupting the dream he had been having. It was a strangely wonderful dream, one that he had never had before, one that he thought he never would have. After all, he was not supposed to have emotions…but damn it all if that _girl_ had not shown him he did indeed have emotions…and that they were directed at her.

Danny's eyes widened when he saw violet eyes staring up at him, clearly confused. His heart stopped.

"S-Sam…?" He stuttered, not sure if he wasn't still dreaming.

Sam smiled unsurely.

"H-hey…"

Danny stared at her for a moment as if time had stopped. He _hadn't_ been dreaming. Damn it, he _had_ given Sam the heart he thought did not exist last night. Without thinking Danny scooped Sam up in his arms and buried his face into her disheveled hair as if he was afraid she would disappear.

"D-Danny?"

Danny pulled back and smiled at her, receiving a smile in return.

"I have meant to ask…how did you and Tucker meet?" Danny asked.

Sam's heart stopped. What now? He would surely hate her if she told him what she had been actually here for! Sam looked away and bit her lip. What could she do? She had to tell him, it would come out sooner or later…right?

"Danny…I…well…" She started when the door burst open and Tucker ran through.

"Danny! What are you still doing in….ooohh crap…" Tucker stopped as he saw Sam and Danny in bed, together, and naked.

Danny's eyes turned red as he glared at Tucker, Sam hiding under the covers red from embarrassment but trying not to laugh.

"Tucker…" Hissed Danny.

Tucker laughed nervously.

"Wow…it sure is hot in here…but look…I have anything else to do!" With that Tucker ran out of the room, smiling to himself at Danny's realization but hoping he would not kill him later.

Ahhhh finally, Danny realizes that he DOES have a heart! WOOHOO! FLUFF! Poor Tucker…one day he will learn to knock. Heehee. Alrighty, I will have chapter 6 up ASAP! Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

WOOHOO! Chapter 6!!! BTW, just FYI, the present Tucker can't move or speak or anything while he is watching this. He is literally frozen in place. Just thought I'd clear that up just in case anyone was confused! Now, ONWARDS!

**Chapter 6**

Sam sighed happily as she walked down a path Tucker had made for her in the woods. Danny was off guarding the grounds from Valerie's henchmen and Tucker was off…well…she didn't really know where Tucker was. Probably getting into some kind of trouble. Just as she was starting to relax a bit, she heard rustling in the woods around her. Stiffening in fear, Sam began to wonder if it was Valerie or her henchmen. At the thought of Valerie, the deal she had made with her came to mind, causing bile to burn the back of her throat. She had to break of the deal…she couldn't let her kill Danny. He may be a monster…but…she had fallen in love with him all the same. Worry surrounded Sam. Valerie was a sorceress and she would most likely want to punish her. Sam clenched her fists in anger. Valerie wouldn't stop pursuing Danny that much was certain. She had her heart set on killing Danny. At the thought of Danny dieing Sam stopped walking, going rigid. She had to get back to the cave. She couldn't let Valerie know anything! If she told Valerie that the deal was off she would just try harder to find and kill Danny. Turning on her heel, Sam began running for the cave, her relaxing walk ruined. Suddenly a figure ran out in front of her, holding out a hand to stop her. Sam tripped in surprise, not expecting anyone to be around.

"Who do you think you are?!" Sam snapped as she stood and brushed herself off, feeling quite indignant.

The man in full armor raised an eyebrow, not bothering to answer her question.

"Are you the Manson girl?" He asked gruffly.

Fear and suspicion bubbled inside of Sam.

"Why?" She asked, raising her own eyebrow.

"Lady Valerie has a spell certain to kill the beast…and you _have_ found him." He accused.

Sam was taken aback.

"How would you know whether I have found Danny…I mean the beast…ah damnit."

The man held back a chuckle. Sam glared at him.

"Lady Valerie already knew I had found him…what she asked for was a weakness which I have not found yet."

The man took a silver jewel from around his neck.

"Yes, but the Lady has a new plan…one involving the spell…"

"What?"

Without answering her question, the man threw the jewel to the ground. When it shattered a pulsing fog surrounded them, pulling both Sam and the man towards it.

"This is going to suck…" Grumbled Sam as the two were suddenly dropped into a chamber room.

Sam immediately jumped to her feet as she recognized where she was.

"Samantha…" Came a familiar voice.

Sam froze, her blood freezing with fear as she slowly turned around to face Valerie.

Sam smiled nervously, unsure of what to do. Valerie smiled at her, standing in her glorious high-ranking clothes.

"Where have you been my dear? I have been trying to get a hold of you…"

Sam could not form any words, she could only stare at the woman before her.

"What is wrong Samantha?" Valerie said, her voice sarcastically sweet. "You look as if you have seen a ghost. (HAHAHA! A PUN!)"

Sam shook her head, trying to get a hold of the situation.

"I mean no disrespect Lady Valerie. I…I have been through a lot lately."

"Yes little one, I know. Going against the beast is a challenge…I am stunned you are still alive."

Sam glared at the sorceress, her hands going to her hips.

"Excuse me?" She snapped. "So you send me off thinking I would die?"

Valerie laughed evilly.

"You would be free from the Captain wouldn't you? And that _was _our deal."

Sam bristled, hating how gullible she had been. She had been so desperate to get away that she hadn't even thought about what she had been getting herself into.

"Looks like we _both _lost. I am still a slave and Danny, _my dear, _has no weakness. You _can't _kill him."

Valerie grinned, her eyes going red.

"Oh but he does, my pet, he does."

Sam blinked.

"Well then why the hell did you send me out to find him!" She snapped.

Valerie chuckled.

"I didn't know it at the time."

Sam blinked once again.

"Huh?"

In a flash Valerie was in front of Sam, pulling her head back by her hair. Sam winced in pain.

"I haven't kept my end of the bargain after you so _kindly _kept yours by giving me his weakness."

Pulling on Sam's hair, Valerie lifted her hand, a green light forming in the palm, which soon took the shape of a sword. Sam squirmed, screaming for Valerie to let go of her.

Valerie laughed.

"Oh child, _I _will not be the one to kill you."

With that Valerie brought the flaming image of a sword down, chopping off Sam's beautiful black hair, cropping it to shoulder length, knowing full well it was the one thing about herself that Sam was proud of.

"What did you do?!" Sam snapped as she felt the ruined part of her, the only part that she believed made her feminine.

"The Captain loved your hair my darling. We are separating you from him are we not?" Valerie sneered.

Sam stood, getting ready to fight the sorceress. But before Sam could make a move, two of the full armored men grabbed her by her arms and dragged her off.

Valerie laughed as Sam began shouting curses at both her and the men holding her captive.

"Don't you worry little one, the fun has just begun…" (Why do the bad guys always rhyme?)

Tucker cursed as he saw the goons carrying Sam off. He had witnessed the encounter in the woods and had followed them to Valerie.

"Damnit Sam." He hissed as he disappeared from the balcony.

"DANNY!" Tucker shouted as he ran for the cave.

Danny turned around, a fox ear that had not yet disappeared twitched at the sound of Tucker's voice.

"Tucker?" He asked, clearly confused.

"It's Sam!" He gasped, trying to get the details out but out of breath.

Danny immediately stiffened as his eyes flashed a bloody red.

"Where is she, Tucker?" He demanded.

"Danny…Valerie has her…but you have to listen to me…"

"WHAT?!" Danny shouted as he transformed into the beast feared by all.

Tucker waved his hands, signaling him to stop.

"No Danny! Wait! It's a trap! Sam was…"

But before Tucker could finish, Danny had rushed off, growling and fur bristled like and angry cat. Tucker sighed.

"Danny…if you had just listened you wouldn't be so angry with her later…"

"WAIT FOR ME!" Tucker shouted after his friend as he tried to catch up.

Before Valerie had any time to get a grasp at what was going on, she was knocked off of her throne as Danny burst through the side of the castle.

"You Bitch! Where is she?!" He growled, causing rubble to fall around them.

Valerie chuckled as she brushed herself off, ignoring the pain from the blow she had received.

"Why hello there, Daniel."

Danny glared menacingly before pouncing on her, pressing his paw into her throat.

"I'm not in the mood…now tell me where she is!"

Valerie choked out a laugh.

"Why Daniel…you almost sound as if you are in love." She sneered. "Or is it that _you _want to be the one to _kill _her?"

Danny bit her shoulder, spraying blood around them. Valerie winced in pain but refused to cry out.

"If you kill her I swear…"

"Oh chill…I haven't killed her. I was saving that for you. It is only right…she was, after all, trying to kill _you _not _me." _

Danny dug a claw into the bite wound he had made, causing Valerie to finally cry out in pain.

"Fine." Valerie choked. "Don't believe me? Why don't you ask _her_?"

The double doors swung open behind them as the armored men threw Sam onto the floor, her short hair covering her face.

"Sam!" Danny shouted as he sprung to her side, changing into his human form.

Sam looked up in shock which soon turned to fear.

"Danny! You have to leave!" She begged.

Danny began to scoop her up into his arms when Valerie sent a lightening bolt into his spine. Danny shouted out in pain.

Sam blinked back tears before wrapping her arms around him.

"Danny…I am so sorry…I don't want this to happen." She sobbed. "This is all my fault!"

Danny pulled back, panic taking a hold of his heart.

"W-what?"

"She wouldn't have found you if it weren't for me!"

Danny backed away from her slightly, shocked and hurt.

"You…you wanted me dead?"

Sam shook her head furiously, tears freely flowing down her cheeks.

"Danny I was stuck…and I only knew you as the murdering beast…"

Danny turned away, feeling hurt and betrayed. The only girl who had been able to bring to live his dead heart had ripped it away. Danny's eyes flashed a bloody red, fangs forming in his mouth.

"But I know who do take it out on…"(Line from "Fanning the Flames" how perfect!) He hissed as he transformed back into the beast and lunged for Valerie.

Valerie grinned.

"That's it, come straight into your doom."

Danny glared at Valerie, barring his teeth.

"You Bitch!" He shouted as he went for her neck.

Valerie made a green light appear between her hands and threw it at Danny. Danny growled in pain as he was blasted into the wall, green chains forming from the ectoplasm, jailing him to the wall.

"Danny!!" Sam shouted as she tried to run towards him.

The two guards grabbed her and slammed her back onto the floor. Ignoring her pain, Sam stubbornly stood back up and reached for Danny, knowing full well that she couldn't reach him.

"Please…Stop!" Sam begged. "Let him go!!"

Valerie chuckled cynically.

"My dear, do you know who you are trying to protect?" She threw another ecto-blast at Danny, electrocuting him. "This is the monster who has killed so many innocent women and children! He needs to die a horribly painful death."

Sam bit her lip and sadly looked over to Danny just as Valerie electrocuted him once more.

"STOP!!" Sam sobbed, tears leaking from her violet eyes, her hand reaching out again as if trying to touch Danny.

"SAMANTHA!" Valerie scolded. "Listen to me! You are under a damn spell! This is how he killed the women before you, by forcing them to believe they were in love!"

Sam's eyes widened as she looked back over at Danny.

"Th-that's a lie!" Danny snapped, the walls shaking from his booming voice. "And stop with the love shit! I get it! You had her fake it! But I NEVER killed _innocent_ women, only the corrupted ones that you sent to kill me and I NEVER killed any children!!!! It was yo—AAACCCKK!" Danny screamed again as he was electrocuted once again, but this time with more force, causing his nose to bleed.

"Don't put the blame on anyone else, Daniel! It was ALL you!! You have lived every day of your miserable life to kill…well it ends NOW!"

Danny glanced over at Sam and his heart broke into even smaller pieces. Why bother to live? Sam did not really love him…no one did.

Sighing, Danny stopped resisting and fighting against the chains as they tightened around his limbs, cutting into his flesh. Valerie laughed.

"The beast has been tamed!" She hollered as her powers formed a dagger in her hands.

Sam sobbed as she wriggled free form the guards and ran for Valerie until she slammed into her and they were both on the floor, breaking the spells. Danny fell to the floor, broken.

"Danny!" Sam pleaded. "Fight back!"

Danny looked up at Sam in surprise. He was about to say her name when Valerie used the ectoplasm to slam the raven-haired girl into the wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Meddling twit." She hissed.

Danny's eyes began to glow the horrid color of red at the sight that played before him as he stood up. Damnit the girl may have betrayed him but he couldn't stop loving her…and he would not let anyone harm her!

"Valerie!" He hissed as he lunged for her once more, pinning her to the floor, choking her with his now-transformed paw.

"Still trying to protect her? You'll fail…just like you failed to protect your family…" She choked out.

Danny took Valerie into his massive jaws and threw her against a nearby pillar, rewarded with a sickening snap as her body fell to the floor.

"Give it up, Valerie." He hissed, wiping the blood from his mouth. "I never loved you…I never will love you!"

Danny swiped his claws across her face as she backed away from him, finally becoming fearful.

"And killing all of those women never changed it…" Danny snapped.

Valerie laughed nervously. "But you are mine…"

"NO!!! I am NOT!!!! I wasn't THEIRS either!!! They were only in the same damn village!!"

Tears stung his eyes as he grabbed Valerie by the shoulders, blood oozing from her wounds, and pushed her against the wall so hard it cracked.

"And my family…you heartless Bitch! And you blamed it all on me…" A lone tear fell down his cheek. "Then you involved HER!" He shouted as he pointed a claw at the unconscious girl.

Danny dug his claws once more into her shoulders, more blood spraying against the wall behind her.

"Well Valerie…I am NOT the beast you've created…"

With that he threw Valerie to the ground and ran towards Sam. Throwing her unconscious limp form over his back he jumped out of a window and ran for the woods.

Once Danny felt they were safe deep within the woods next to the ravine, Danny threw the now conscious Sam to the ground, changing into his human form. Sam looked up at his beaten form and jumped to her feet painfully.

"Danny? Danny you're ok!!" She cried as she reached for him.

Danny backed away from her, glaring.

"Get away from me." He hissed, trying to hide his emotional and physical pain.

Tears slipped from her eyes, her heart breaking.

"Danny…please…" She begged, reaching for him once more, longing, needing to be held by him.

Danny spun around to face her, fire in his eyes.

"You lied to me!!" He snapped, his heart broken and aching for her. "You were trying to _kill _me!"

"Danny!" Sam begged. "I only knew you as the monster! I hated you!! But…Danny…ugh! Danny that changed! You think I WANTED this to happen? I never meant for it to happen! I was going to tell Valerie that I wouldn't…that I _couldn't _go through with it!!

Danny fought back hot tears, he wanted to believe her…oh how he wanted to believe her.

"Danny look at me!!" She sobbed, tears pouring from her violet eyes.

Danny looked at her, slightly shocked.

"I DON'T want you dead, Danny!! I _need _you…"

Danny clenched his fists, shutting his eyes tightly, desperately trying to block out what she was saying.

"Stop…" He mumbled, not wanting to hear any more, knowing he would lose all control if he heard any more.

Sam shook her head, needing to get her feelings out, and grabbed his wrist, minding the cuts from the chains.

"Danny I…"

"STOP! DON'T SAY IT!!!" He shouted, begging.

Sam tightened her grip.

"I love you!" She shouted, begging silently that he believed her and that he still loved her.

An angry, desperate tear slipped down Danny's cheek as a sound like that of a wounded animal broke from his throat.

Sam's hand slowly slipped up his harm, softly and gently.

"Danny…please…" She pleaded as she leaned her forehead against his chest, tears falling onto his arm, washing away the blood and grit.

Danny felt his barrier break. She was telling the truth…he could feel it in his heart and soul. Smiling softly, Danny took her hand gently in his own. Dam glanced up hopefully as Danny began to lean in slowly.

"Sam…I…l-"

Suddenly a twang rang out followed by Sam's scream of pain. Danny caught Sam in his arms as she fell, an arrow lodged into her chest.

"SAM!" Danny shouted, tears blurring his vision.

"Oh look, looks like the beast killed yet _another _girl." Came a cynical voice.

Danny looked up to see Valerie, a crossbow in hand.

"VALERIE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Danny shouted as he transformed and lunged for her.

Valerie did not even have tome to scream before Danny was on top of her, ripping her throat out.

"You goddam BITCH!" Danny spat as he threw her into the ravine.

Without thinking, Danny ran to Sam in his human form.

"Oh Gods Sam…" He choked as he lifted her into his arms. "Please don't die, Sam…Please don't leave me…"

Sam looked up at Danny, blood seeping from her mouth. Trying to smile, she lifted her hand weakly and caressed his face.

"Sam I lo-" But before Danny could finish, Sam sighed her last breath and went limp in his arms, her head falling to lay on his shoulder.

"SAM!" Danny choked as he gently shook her, then feeling for a pulse.

"No…Oh no…not Sam!" Danny cradled Sam's lifeless body, burying his face into her soft hair…and the beast cried over the death of his heart.

**Present Day**

Tucker shook as the vision came to a halt, leaving him drenched with sweat, heartache, and fear.

"Oh God…no…" He pleaded as he rushed out the door and towards the fair that Sam had gone to.


	7. Chapter 7

(Hey guys! I am so sorry for the late update! I have been so busy since midmonth due to finals and the holidays! But now that I am on school break I will be updating as much as possible! YAY! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! You make me so happy:) Well, enjoy!

And yes, i know i know...I do not own Danny Phantom...darn.)

**Chapter 7**

Tucker ran through the street, keeping an eye out for the stand the gypsy had set up. He finally spotted it at the far end of the street. Frantic, Tucker ran towards the tent and pushed himself through.

"YOU!" He accused, pointing at the older woman in the chair.

"Can I help you?" She asked calmly, raising an eyebrow.

"What the heck is _this _and why did you give it to my friend?!" Tucker snapped as he shoved the crystal ball into the woman's face.

The woman stared at the ball, eyes wide.

"Did she…"

"No! I did! Why did you want Sam to watch this?! Are you trying to send her to a psychiatric ward??"

The woman stood, sighing in defeat.

"My dear boy…fate has given Sam and Danny a second chance at love."

Tucker raised an eyebrow.

"You saw what happened to them!" The old woman shouted, growing agitated. "And it will happen again you daft boy! You think the C.A.T. test was the only way Danny would become Dan? That is that poor boy's fate! Dan is just the future form of the beast!"

Tucker's widened. He had suspected this but had pushed it to the back of his mind, calling himself crazy. Hearing it made his blood run cold in fear.

"You know as well as I do that those two love each other…and Sam is the only one who can save him. Danny will become Dan because of his confusion, because of the emptiness he feels without Sam. He refuses to admit that he loves her because they are friends but if he doesn't admit it soon and let her in then…"

Tucker ran a hand down his face, groaning.

"They only have this one second chance to show each other their love, if they do not Sam will die and Danny will destroy this town."

Tucker's heart began to pound in fear for his two friends. Heck, he was afraid for the town! His two best friends were too damn stubborn to admit they loved each other!

"We're doomed…" He groaned before turning to head for Danny's house.

Danny sat on his bed, head in his hands. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He'd been so full of pent up anger and frustration. He was yelling at everyone, challenging them, daring them to fight him. He'd even gone as far as to make Jazz, his very sister, cry, and he couldn't even remember what he had done to make her do so! Suddenly Danny winced as a terrible pain washed through his body, doubling him over. He didn't know the cause of them but they had been happening all day and no amount of medicine would stop it.

"I don't understand!" He winced. "What is wrong with me??"

A soft knock was soon heard from the other side of his door. Eyes glowing red at the disturbance, Danny shouted.

"What the Hell do you want?"

The door cracked open, a sliver of light landing on his face. He blinked from the intrusion, his eyes trying to adjust.

"Danny…" Came a soft voice that he recognized all to well.

Danny felt a tingle go up his spine at the sound of her voice. Sighing, he turned sad blue eyes to Sam's concerned ones.

"Danny are you okay?" She whispered, walking towards him.

Danny's heart began to race as soon as he laid eyes on her. He desperately wanted to touch her, to hold her against him. Frustrated, Danny looked away. For Heaven's sake, she was his _best friend! _ He could not, should not feel like this towards her!

"I'm fine, Sam." He mumbled, lying through his teeth.

Sam sat down on the bed and rested her forehead against his back, worried for him and not believing that he was fine. He had been acting strange for the past couple of days and today had been the worst. At school he had been picking fights, he'd even slammed Dash against the locker, hissing something to him that she had not been able to hear. Sam's heart ached for him. Something was bothering him and she wanted to help, she wanted to kiss his troubles away. Sam blushed, her heart racing. There were those cursed feelings again! She'd known for two years that she was in love with Danny, but it still shocked her to no end. Not only did it shock her but also it hurt her. Everyday she was in pain from hiding her feelings, from trying to pretend she was not in love with him. Sam closed her eyes as she took in Danny's scent. She was so tired of hiding her love from him. She needed him.

"You can tell me anything, Danny. You know that right?"

Danny stiffened with longing the second he felt her lean against him. Biting his lip, he closed his eyes as a rush of feelings he shouldn't have towards Sam came washing over him, begging him to follow through with these feelings.

"Sam…" He whispered without thinking.

Sam, wanting to comfort him and convincing herself that this was just for that purpose, snaked her arms around his waist.

"Go on." She urged.

Danny gripped her hands with one of his own.

"Sam, I…it's nothing."

Sam pulled away, leaving Danny to feel cold and alone. Danny looked at her, confused.

"Danny, don't lie to me."

Danny narrowed his eyes as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Sam, I'd tell you if I could! I would! But something is going on that _I _don't even understand! I can't explain to you what I don't understand!"

Sam just stared at Danny, not sure of what to say. Danny was about to smile when another piercing pain shattered through his body, causing him to double over once more, only this time he landed onto Sam.

"Danny??" Sam gasped, worry chewing at her and making her heart ache. "Danny!!"

Danny gripped Sam's side, clutching her to him as if she were an anchor.

"Sam…go. You have to get away from me…"

Sam blinked before wrapping her arms around him.  
"What the Hell are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere!" She snapped.

Suddenly Danny pushed her away from him, gripping his head.

"I said get away from me!" He snapped in return, eyes glowing red.

Sam gasped, eyes wide in fear.

"D-Danny?"

Danny jumped off of the bed and ran out of the room, leaving behind a confused and heartbroken Sam.

Tucker was about to knock on Danny's door when it opened to reveal Sam, her head hung.

"Sam?"

Sam looked up, eyes wide with surprise.

"Tucker? What are you doing here?"

Tucker set his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Sam! Is Danny in there? I need to talk to both of you, now!"

Sam blinked.

"Danny just left…didn't you see him?"

Tucker paced, cursing silently. Finally he stood still and faced Sam, determination in his gaze.

"We have to save Danny."

Sam gasped. So what she had seen…Danny's eyes, she _hadn't _imagined it! Sam held back tears.

" I know." She blurted. "I don't know what is happening to him! He was acting so strange…then he left…his eyes red like when Freakshow was controlling him."

Tucker sighed as he took Sam's hand.

"Sam, I have something to tell you."

As they walked down the street searching for Danny, Tucker explained to Sam what he had seen, however, he left out the fact that they had loved each other. Sam had to admit to Danny that she loved him without her thinking it would "save" him. She had to do so on her own free will.

Sam stopped, eyes wavering.

"We-we're going to kill each other?"

Tucker stopped to look back at her.

"No. We can change it! We _have _to change it! But Sam…"

Sam looked up at Tucker, her heart breaking little by little.

"Sam you are the only one who can stop Dan Phantom. Not even Clockwork can…"

"Stop him from what? We don't know for sure if he has changed!" She choked, refusing to believe the inevitable.

Tucker sighed sadly.

"Sam…"

But he didn't get to finish for Sam was Already running down the street, calling for Danny.

Tucker sighed; he had to do one more thing. Turning, he headed back for Danny's house whispering, "I'm sorry Danny."

Across town, Dan Phantom rose so that he towered over the city, laughing maniacally.

(Poor Danny...er Dan...:) I hope you liked this chapter. I know it is a little shorter and i apologize but this seemed like the perfect place to stop. Let me know what you think! Tootles!)


	8. Chapter 8

(Hello hello!!! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I feel special:) Well, i apologize for the wait but this chapter was the hardest one to write! I wasnt sure how i wanted things said and done and OI! But, it is now finished. WOOHOO! I want to send thanks out to my boyfriend who helped me write one of the fight scenes. It was a big help on pushing me in the right direction. Anywhoos, enjoy and let me know what you think. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!)

Tucker ran into Danny's house, not even bothering to knock. Once he was inside he saw Jazz, who was the only one upstairs, looking at him from her book, blinking in surprise.

"He's not here…" She started but Tucker interrupted her.

"I know he's not here. Where are your parents? I need to talk to them about…Danny."

Jazz began to feel nervous. Was Danny hurt?

"Is he hurt?" Jazz voiced, worried for her brother's safety and his identity. "I can do something! Mom and Dad don't have to find out!"

Tucker looked at her sadly, knowing she was trying to protect her brother from their parents crazy ghost obsession, he knew she was worried they might do experiments on him or something like that.

"Yes Jazz, it is time that they find out."

"What? Why? What is going on?!" Jazz snapped, now on her feet trying to tower over the boy who used to be shorter than her.

Tucker sighed.

"We need your parents' help, Danny isn't himself."

Jazz began biting her fingernails, something she hardly ever did. Tucker wiped the sweat from his brow as he mumbled.

"I think…I think he's going to kill us all."

Jazz's eyes widened as she gasped. There was a moment of silence before she screamed.

"MOM! DAD!"

In response there was a crash from the basement followed by smoke billowing up the stairs. From the smoke emerged Jack armed with some strange new invention.

"Where is it, Jazzy? Where is the ghost?"

Jazz glared at her dad.

"There is no ghost Dad! It's Danny!"

Jack looked over at Tucker and grinned obliviously, completely disregarding what Jazz had said.

"Hey there, Tucker! Danny's not h-"

"I know." Tucker interrupted.

Jack blinked before grinning.

"Well if you are here for food you are out of luck. I used it all for my Fenton Ghost Recycler…it's powered by natural ingredients!"

Tucker raised an eyebrow.

"Have you been talking to Sam?"

Jack looked around, laughing nervously.

"Why would you ask that?"

Tucker was about to answer when Maddie appeared beside her husband.

"Why hello there, Tucker. What can we do for you?"

Tucker sighed. He felt as if he were betraying his best friend. But his parents _had _to know! They were the only ones who could help.

"I need to talk to both of you about Danny."

Maddie and Jack shared a look; this could only end badly.

A half an hour later passes and Danny's parents were still laughing. Tucker glared at them.

"I'm serious! Danny has been a ghost hybrid for a few years now! STOP LAUGHING!"

Jack wiped tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Now Tucker, _our _son is a ghost? _The _Ghost Kid? That's ridiculous! We would have known! After all, we _are _ghost experts."

Jazz sighed.

"I beg to differ."

"Now Jazz, were you put up to this as well?" Maddie asked, a smile on her face.

Jazz slumped back into the couch, not even bothering to continue.

"All yours Tucker." She grumbled.

Tucker tried to keep his pride as he looked over at his best friend's parents.

"Think about it Mr. And Mrs. Fenton. Danny _Fenton _and Danny _Phantom." _

Both of the Fentons just stared at Tucker, looked at each other and then shrugged. Tucker smacked his forehead.

"Look, Sam was intrigued by your Ghost Portal and she wanted to get a picture of Danny inside it. Well, Being the ever-graceful person that Danny is, he accidentally pushed some buttons and well…his DNA got merged with a ghost's! Ever since he has been fighting off the other ghosts that escape through that portal!"

Jazz nodded.

"Haven't you ever noticed that they look almost like twins minus the hair and eyes? Haven't you noticed that no one has EVER seen both of them at the same time?"

Maddie and Jack shared another look; worry consuming their facial expressions. Was their son really the Ghost boy? Jazz and Tucker were right, they had never seen Danny and the Ghost kid at the same time…and Danny did have a tendency to excuse himself randomly and then show back up all tired and beaten up.

"BYGONS!" Shouted Jack. "Our son really IS the Ghost boy!!"

Tucker sighed with relief; they finally believed him. But most importantly, they weren't laughing at him anymore.

"But…" Tucker started. "There's more…"

Jack and Maddie looked over at Tucker and began to feel dizzy with nervousness and with a big breath Tucker told them what he had seen and what was happening to Danny.

Sam ran through the streets, breathing heavily from exhaustion as she searched for any sign of Danny. As if to answer her wonderings, an ecto blast landed a few feet from her, exploding one of the monster trucks she so despised.

"Well that's good…"

But just as the words came out another ecto blast landed next to her a flame jumping to catch her skirt on fire.

"That's bad!" She squealed as she put out her flaming skirt and ran for shelter.

Ducking under an awning for the moment, peering up above her. At the sight, Sam put her hand to her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Danny…no _Dan _Phantom was floating above the city, smashing and burning buildings. Sam covered her ears as she heard the screams of people around her. She didn't want to know what he was doing to them.

"SAM! MOVE!" Came a familiar voice from beside Sam.

Looking up, Sam saw a green lightning bolt heading for her. Scared and shocked, Sam jumped out of the way, landing on her stomach, scraping her elbows against the concrete. Shaking, Sam lifted her head to look behind her. The awning she had been standing under was engulfed in green flames and pitch-black smoke. Sam gasped. That could have been here

"Sam! Are you ok?" Came a hurried voice followed by someone dragging her off.

Sam looked up to see Valerie. Sam blinked.

"Yea…"

"That damn Ghost kid!" Valerie snapped.

Sam glared at Valerie.

"Don't talk about him like that!!" She defended.

"Are you nuts, girl? He almost killed you! He _wanted _to kill you!"

Sam shook her head.

"No he didn't!" Sam snapped as she ran towards Danny.

Valerie stared after Sam in total shock.

"Stupid girl…" She grumbled. "And as for you Ghost, you're going down." She hissed as she ran to get her ghost fighting equipment.

Tucker, Jazz, and Mr. And Mrs. Fenton finally arrived at their destination. Jack gasped.

"Holy mother of pearl!" He shouted.

Maddie hung her head, gripping her daughter and her husband's hand.

"That can't be our son." She whispered.

Tucker looked around sadly when he noticed Sam running towards him.

"SAM!" He shouted.

Sam ran up to Tucker and hugged him.

"I don't know what to do!" She sobbed. "Just look at him!"

Tucker nodded, not knowing what to say when an ecto blast exploded to their right.

"DANIEL FENTON! YOU STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" Maddie shouted, pointing a finger at him.

Danny turned their way, his glowing figure towering over everyone, his eyes glowing a bright red, the part of the town his back faced destroyed, flames feeding off of the rubble.

"Insolent ants." His voice boomed as he glared at them, ectoplasm forming between his hands.

"Oh shit…" Tucker mumbled as he jumped out of the way, covering Sam as he did so.

Jazz screamed behind them as the flesh of her right arm was burned by the blast.

"Jazzy!" Jack shouted as he tried to help his daughter.

"Danny! Stop!" Tucker shouted, trying to cover Sam's eyes so she couldn't see what Danny was doing.

Aggravated, Sam pushed Tucker off just in time to see Valerie fly by on her flying "skateboard" as Sam usually put it.

"Die Ghost kid!" Valerie shouted as she aimed her ray gun at Danny.

"VALERIE! NO!" Sam shouted as she ran towards her.

"SAM!" Tucker shouted, trying to stop her.

But Sam did not even turn to look at him. She was too intent on getting to Valerie and Danny. She couldn't let Valerie hurt Danny!

Suddenly Sam was jerked forward into a tree as Danny's ectoplasm landed somewhere behind her. Grunting, Sam tried to ignore the blood-curling screams of the townspeople, people she _knew. _Eyes wavering, Sam looked forward to see Valerie flying around Danny. Both were sending blasts at each other, harming each other. Desperate, Sam ran forward once more, pushing herself past her limit.

"VALERIE!" She shouted. "STOP!"

But Valerie could not hear her, she was too high up and the explosions were drowning Sam's voice out.

"Dammit!" Sam hissed as she continued to run forward.

Just then there was another explosion, Sam guessed it was from Danny because Valerie was suddenly hurdling towards the ground. Just as she was about to meet death, Valerie unfolded her "skateboard" once more and saved herself.

" Valerie!" Sam called, desperate.

By luck, Valerie heard her. Looking over to the side she noticed Sam.

"What are you doing here? You need to go find shelter! And wait…how did you kn—"

Sam reached Valerie and grabbed her wrist.

"Please Valerie, I'll explain later…but you can't kill him!"

Valerie blinked.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?!! He's trying to destroy us! Look around, Sam! More than half the town is already gone!"

"I KNOW!" Sam shouted without thinking. "BUT THAT'S DANNY!!!!!!!!"

Valerie blinked in shock and just stared at the now crying girl in front of her. The Ghost kid was sweet and innocent Danny Fenton?

"You're lying!" Valerie hissed.

Sam sobbed as she shook her head. Valerie cursed. It had to be Danny…the only person Sam cared about enough to cry over was Danny.

"Look, Sam, I am so sorry. It may have been Danny at one time but look…he's not Danny anymore!" She snapped as she began to rise off the ground on her machine.

Sam stood up straight and glared at Valerie, clenching her fists to the point of drawing blood from her palm.

"He will ALWAYS be Danny!" Sam shouted as she lunged at Valerie, trying to stop her from flying off.

"SAM!" Valerie snapped as she tried to punch Sam off of her.

Sam dodged the blow and kicked the machine away from Valerie's reach. Sam was about to run for it herself when the ground began to shake. Nervous and confused, Sam and Valerie turned around to see Danny glaring at them with a smirk on his face.

"Boo." He said, no emotion present.

Valerie glared at Danny as she lunged at him, much as Sam had done to her. Sam tried to stop her by reaching out to grab her arm but Danny got to her before she did. In a flash, Danny's glowing hand came up and smacked Valerie across the face with such force that she flew backwards. Sam ran to Valerie when she did not get up and felt for a pulse. When she felt one, Sam stood up and backed away from Danny. Danny sneered at her as two glowing orbs formed in the palms of his hands.

"Hello Sammy." He hissed.

Sam glared.

"You ever call me that again and I will kill you…"

Danny laughed, a sickening emotionless sound that boomed across the town.

"You? Kill me? That's something to think about. You look tough _Sammy _but on the inside you're just a sniveling little wuss. You're a fake…but it is all ok because I am going to end your miserable little life."

Sam backed away slowly, keeping up her stern face.

"How? You're no different from all of the other damn ghosts!" She lied. "You just did a monologue!"

Danny shot out one of the orbs so that it formed an arrow. Before Sam could react she was pinned to the tree behind her, the green arrow lodged in her shoulder. Sam bit back a scream of pain, trying desperately to keep a straight face. Danny sneered as he walked up to her and slapped her across the face, causing her bottom lip to crack. Sam just stared at him and refused to fight back. As much as her instincts told her to defend herself, she couldn't bring herself to fight Danny…

"What is she doing? Why wont she fight back?" Tucker mumbled under his breath.

Jack saw what his son was doing to the girl he knew had his heart and tried to intervene but Tucker stopped him.

"We can't interfere between those two. They have to fight it out on their own. All we can do is try to save the town."

Jack and Maddie sadly looked over at the two; praying that none of them would get hurt, or worse, die.

Danny ripped the arrow out of Sam's shoulder, causing blood to gush out, staining her skin and her clothes. Then he kneed her in the stomach before throwing her to the ground. Tears escaped Sam's treacherous eyes. She wanted her Danny back! She wanted the Danny who was so oblivious of her feelings, the one who was so innocent yet soiled by life's hardships. Tears slipping down her cheeks, Sam stood up as best as she could, trembling on her pained body. Danny blinked in shock, surprised that she could still stand. Frustrated at the same time, Danny lifted his right arm, green static growing in his palm. Sam stared at him; she knew he was going to kill her now. But she couldn't die, not yet. She had been foolish not to let her best friend know how she felt about him and now it was too late. Even if he did not return her feelings she wanted him to know, the real Danny. Sam sobbed softly because Dammit if she didn't want one more Fake-out Make-out. Slowly Sam limped towards Danny, who sent the electric ball through her body. Sam screamed but continued to walk towards him. Danny started to form a new one when Sam touched his shoulder. Shocked at the touch, Danny paused and glared at her, unsure of what was going on.

"You can kill me." Sam whispered. "But I…I just want one more Fake-out Make-out…"

"What?" Danny started to ask but was interrupted by Sam's mouth now covering his.

Danny froze in shock as unknown yet familiar feelings started to course through his veins and up his spine.

"I love you, Danny…I'm so sorry…" She whispered against his lips, tears sliding down his cheeks.

Danny didn't know what to do or how to react. He wanted to push her away from him and kill her on the spot but his cursed body did the complete opposite. As his hands reached up to push her away, the moment his hands touched her he hissed and pulled her closer to him, crushing her body against his. The kiss became more and more passionate until Danny finally pushed her away, dazed and confused.

"What do you think you're doing???" He snapped, trying to stay angry.

Sam looked down as she touched his hand.

"I don't know anymore…"

At the feel of her soft skin against his hand, the glove torn in places, mixed with the intoxicating emotions her mouth had left, Danny's eyes flashed blue momentarily.

"S-Sam?" Danny asked his eyes wavering as he tried to make sense of all of the random pictures of her in his mind.

"Danny??" Sam asked, her gaze shooting to meet his.

Danny looked at her. Did he know her? He had known her name like he had everyone else's in the town…but why was he having images of _her _float through his mind? How did he get the images?

Danny was about to ask who she was exactly when a shot rang out. Both jumped at the noise and looked up. Sam's eyes widened as she saw Valerie flying by…and she was shooting for Danny! She was still trying to kill Danny!

"VALERIE! NO!" She cried as she ran in front of Danny, hugging him tightly just as a blast from Valerie's ray gun descended into her, tearing into her flesh.

Sam screamed in pain as she fell limp against Danny.

"Danny…" Sam groaned as she looked up into his confused eyes, which were back to green. "You have to go…please don't die."

Danny stood in shock, his hands gripping the young girl's shoulders. Confusing and mixed feelings were taking over his body, tearing him apart…urging him…begging him to remember something he didn't. His grip on her tightened as the girl fell unconscious, her head falling back, her blood staining his clothes. Danny's breath quickened, a strong sense of déjà vu tearing him apart. The girl had saved him…the beautiful girl with the violet eyes…the girl who had always been there for him…Yes, yes, he DID know her. Oh God, he did know her. Pain shot through Danny's body at the sight before him as his eyes changed back to blue, terror engulfing him.

"SAM!!!!" He shouted, gathering her in his arms and burying his face into her blood-matted hair.

"Oh God, Sam…please wake up Sam…"

Tears poured from his eyes as he cried into her hair. In a quick and blinding flash he saw Sam but in different clothes, her hair cut choppily and an arrow lodged in her chest. Danny felt the sense of déjà vu so strong that he felt he would pass out. Suddenly, Danny felt hatred building up inside of him. Hate for himself and hate for…

"Valerie…"

Valerie flew over him, her ray gun aimed right for him.

"Danny Fenton, you have hurt too many people and as much as it pains me to do so…I must destroy you before you cause any more pain."

"You shot her…you…you shot MY Sam!" Danny shouted, glaring at Valerie. "She didn't do anything to you!!!!"

Valerie looked down at Sam with regret.

"She got in the way…she let the love that you have been so oblivious too cloud her judgment."

Danny's eyes widened in shock as his heart constricted.

"Love?"

Valerie rolled her eyes.

"You are so blind! She has been infatuated with you for years!"

Tears and heartache took over Danny, making him queasy and yearn to die.

"It's all my fault…" He sobbed as he hugged her limp form to him. "I involved her in all of this…"

Valerie aimed her ray gun at Danny while he focused on Sam, ready to kill him. Danny heard the whirring noise of the ray gun and remembered the wish Sam had of him.

'Please don't die…'

Gripping Sam to him, Danny rolled out of the way just as Valerie shot the gun. Gently Danny set Sam down onto a patch of soft moss.

"I'll be back." He whispered, unsure if she could hear him.

With that Danny turned to face Valerie who was approaching him. Hatred filled him as he glared at her. Trying to master his rage before it bested him, he closed his eyes.

Valerie, mistaking this movement for a sign of weakness, moved in for the kill, cocking another arrow on her ghost-hunting bow, and pulling the string tautly to her ear.

"Goodbye Danny. You should have let the bitch know how you felt while she was still alive, but you'll never hurt anyone else again." Valerie let fly.

Though they were whispered softly, the words reached Danny's ears ahead of the arrow, their impact destroying the last semblances of his self control, the blasphemy causing him to surrender, to embrace the rage that came over him.

The arrow sped forth, straight and true, whistling toward Danny's heart.

Quick as thought, Danny's eyes burst open, their normal hue replaced by a fiery red that burned to behold. With a flick of his wrist, he batted the arrow aside, a pitiful impediment slowing him from obliterating his target, from bringing the desolation that he felt upon the head of Valerie.

Her mouth agape, Valerie kicked off on her board, trying to fly away as she nocked another arrow. "What-" was all she could gasp out before colliding violently with a ghostly barrier erected by Danny to block her passage as he stalked toward her, her death transparent in his eyes. His anger flowing through him, his red-tinged tendrils of power lifted Val from the floor, binding her into a floating crucifix in front of Danny. If he had had his wits about him he might have thought to consider that once he stepped out of his own way, his ghost powers were much easier to use. His rage while bringing the focus and purity of thought required to use his abilities, also deprived him of his ability to consider anything other then his goal. And his goal right now was to kill Valerie.

Blood trailed out of the corner of her mouth, her hood lost in the tumble to the ground. Semi-conscious, she blurrily made out the image of Danny standing in front of her. Whimpering she struggled to gain freedom from his bonds, but to no avail.

Something in her voice however brought Danny back to himself a bit. Though Valerie didn't see it, his visage softened slightly. Something in her tone had reminded him of Sam, and in it he thought, if only briefly, of what she would want. Sam had never, despite her Goth exterior, wanted him to be a killer, and now, with the death of his foe in his grasp, he reconsidered himself.

Who was he?

Was the tool of vengeance he felt himself to be?

Would Samantha want him to lose himself?

What would Sam want him to do?

Looking away, Danny let the bonds go, allowing Val to collapse into a clump in the floor.

She wouldn't remember this fight, or anything at all about the past events, Danny thought, though he knew not whence the though came, for he certainly didn't know any way to meddle in person's memories.

"That's right, you don't but I do." Said a voice similar to his on, was in fact, his own, from the shadows.

"Because you've altered your path from the one I mistakenly took, Clockwork's agreed to look the other way while I help you" Said Danny's past self, "He took some encouragement though, mind you." He amended with a smile, "Not that you'll remember any of this either."

Danny's face blanked for a second as his incarnate waved his hand at him.

"Take good care of her." Said Danny's phantom as he disappeared from view, his eyes almost tearing. "Take better care of her then I did…"

Exhausted and in pain, Danny floated over to where he had left Sam. Desperate to get to her, Danny fell to her side and wrapped her up in his arms and felt for a pulse. Danny's breath hitched as his heart broke into a thousand pieces. She was barely breathing. Danny began to sob as he cradled her in his arms, softly stroking her hair.

"I'm so sorry…" He sobbed, shouting to the heavens. "I'm so sorry Sam! Pease don't leave me…I need you Sam…I…"

Before Danny could finish Tucker ran up to him, a smile and tears plastering his face. He had his best friend back…but Sam…Tucker crossed his fingers.

'Please don't let us be too late.'

"Danny! We have to get her to a hospital! You're parents are helping other injured but we can use their car!"

Danny shook his head.

"No…I can get there faster…"

"But Danny! You have no energy left!"

Danny glared at Tucker.

"I'll make some then."

With that, Danny used the last bit of energy he had left in his form to fly Sam to the hospital, secure and safe in his arms.

(And Wala! The end of Chapter Eight! What did you guys think? Lemme know! HUGS!)


	9. Chapter 9

(Oh my gosh! I finally finished it!!!!!!!!!!!! YYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! I am soooo happy! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed the story. It gave me motivation! And, as always, i do not own Danny Phantom because Number one, for goodness sakes Sam and Danny would be together already! And Number two, i wouldn't have the show canceled!!!!!!!!!! Crazy people...)

Danny pranced around the waiting room, anxious and glaring at every doctor who would not update him on Sam. He was about to pull one of the doctors aside when he was suddenly being crushed by a hug.

"Danny, my boy! You're all right!"

Danny struggled against his dad's bone-crushing grip.

"Dad…I-I can't breathe…"

Jack blinked before letting his son go.

"Ha! Breathing is for sissy's."

Danny just stared as his mom and sister emerged from behind his dad, followed by Tucker. Danny felt guilt take over at the sight of his family and Tucker.

"Tuck…" He started as he looked at Tucker, praying he hadn't lost both of his best friends.

Tucker remained motionless for a brief moment before a sad grin made it's way across his face. Danny sighed in relief as he walked towards Tucker, who hugged him quickly enough to whisper.

"They know Danny…"

Danny stiffened as he looked up at his parents.

"You Mister," His mother started. "Have A LOT of explaining to do later."

Danny hung his head, fears making his chest feel as if it were caving in, his stomach clenching as he broke out into an involuntary cold sweat.

"Don't worry about that now, Danny boy. I believe our Sammy needs all of your attention at the time being…" Jack stated, staring at his son sadly at the sight of him clenching his fists and a stricken look clouding his features at the mention of Sam. Jack sighed, wondering if his son had finally realized his feelings for his childhood friend. He'd known that his son had feelings for the violet-eyed girl since the first day she had come over to play. Jack sighed. They had been so young and innocent back then, only four years old and oblivious to the dangers around him. Jack smiled inwardly, Danny had been so afraid of Sam when they had first met, heck the boy was afraid of everyone back then.

Flashback

Sam's nanny, after finding out the neighbors had a son Sam's age, had brought her over to their house, feeling it would be good for Sam to actually be around children her own age. While the nanny conversed with Jack and Maddie, Danny hid behind his mother while Sam came out, all smiles, and reached out her hand, stating her name. Danny glanced at the girl's hand before glaring at her, scrunching up his nose and hiding his face in this mother's legs. Sam blinked.

"Hey…I said "Hello"…" Sam offered, stepping forward, a little concerned.

Danny peered at her from behind his mother before hiding again. Sam pouted, frowning at the black haired boy.

"I said "Hello"!" She snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

"Danny, aren't you going to say "Hi"?" Maddie asked her son, staring behind her at him lovingly.

Danny looked up at her, scrunched up his face and shook his head furiously. Maddie sighed.

"C'mon, Danny. She isn't going to bite."

"Well," The nanny started. "I wouldn't go as far as to say _that_."

Maddie blinked before looking down at the pretty little girl, her hair tied back in a French braid. The girl shrugged and giggled. Maddie felt her heart soften. She liked the girl.

"Go on Danny, don't be rude. Just shake her hand and say "Hello"." Maddie urged.

Sam started to laugh at the way the boy hid behind his mother. He hadn't said a word. Could he talk?

"You baby." Sam teased, trying to goat him. "Are you _scared_?"

Danny glared at her, his blue eyes shining. Sam grinned; she had gotten a response. That was when Sam noticed the boy clutching a small stuffed bear to him. Sam grinned, oh the possibilities. Sam began walking towards the boy they called "Danny" and the closer she got the more he tried to hide behind his mother. Sam giggled, causing Danny to peer at her and then gasp as he realized how close she was.

Before Danny could comprehend what was happening the girl with the pretty eyes had snatched his toy bear and was running off, giggling madly. Angry and fighting back tears, Danny took off after her and his bear.

Sam glanced behind her and squealed when she saw the boy chasing her. She tried to run faster as he began to catch up.

"Give back Teddy!!" She heard him shout from behind her.

Sam giggled as she made a turn.

"Come and get 'em!" She taunted.

"YOOOOOOOOU!" Danny shouted, speeding up.

Sam squealed as she felt his hand grab her wrist. Sam turned to look at Danny, whose eyes were flashing but they softened as soon as Sam began laughing. Danny blinked before he began to laugh as well.

"Hello." He grinned as he began to drag her back to his parents.

End of Flashback

Jack smiled sadly at the memory as his wife hugged their son.

"How is she, sweetie?" She asked Danny.

Danny looked up at his mother, tears in his eyes.

"I…I don't know. They wont tell me anything or let me see her!"

Jazz came over and hugged her brother as well.

"She'll be okay, Danny. She's a tough girl."

Danny was about to respond when Sam's parents burst through the doors to the waiting room.

"YOU!" Mrs. Manson shouted as she pointed at Danny, fire in her eyes. "You filthy little rat!"

"Hey now!" Jack stepped in, trying to defend his son but Mrs. Manson continued anyway.

"I knew there was something wrong with you! I knew you were evil! Look what you have done! I tried to tell her, to _warn _her about you, but our daft daughter wouldn't listen. She cared too much for the spawn of satan. YOU KILLED OUR DAUGHTER!" She shouted before smacking Danny across the face.

"NOW SEE HERE!" Both Jack and Maddie shouted, furious at how the Mansons were treating their son.

"I'm sorry…" Danny whispered, Mrs. Manson's words tearing him apart.

His parents and Sam's parents began to argue behind Danny as Tucker came up to his friend and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"She's wrong Danny."

Danny shook his head, a tear slipping down his sore cheek.

"No, she's right."

With that Danny pulled away and turned ghost, flying out of the building.

Jazz walked up to Tucker, her heart breaking for her brother and the petite, feisty girl who had stolen his heart.

"Should you tell him about his past?" She asked.

Tucker shook his head; he had forgotten he had told her and Danny's parents about his past.

"No."

"What happens now?"

Tucker fell into a chair, holding back his own tears.

"I don't know…"

Night had fallen by the time Sam's parents had shown up and the hospital was beginning to shut down. Heart aching and desperate, Danny flew to the window to the room he knew Sam was in. Fazing through the window, Danny flew to Sam's side and collapsed next to the bed, as he turned human.

"Sam…oh God, Sam I am so sorry." He sobbed as he took her hand, burying his face into the palm.

Sam didn't even twitch; there was no movement other than the even rise and fall of her chest that signaled she was breathing.

Danny got up and looked at her chart, at the words he screamed and threw the clipboard across the room. His Sam was in a coma.

"Sam please," He begged as he fell back to her side. "_Please _don't leave me! I am so, so sorry! I'll do anything!"

Danny sobbed as he gripped her hand and sobbed loudly, his tears soaking her soft palm.

"Not my Sammy…" He sobbed.

Lifting his head, Danny stared at her, his lip trembling from the sobs he tried to hold back. When had it happened? When had he broken the rules and fallen in love with his best friend? A sob escaped as he gripped her hand tighter.  
"Dammit, I've always loved you." He choked to himself. "I didn't want to admit it, I thought I would lose you…but now look what I've done. I need you Sam…I've always needed you! YOU'RE the reason I'm alive today. I'm a klutz; you have always told me so…those crazy ghosts would have killed me by now if it weren't for you having my back. I wouldn't have gotten through life without you…please Sam, wake up. Come back!!" He sobbed as he crawled into the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him.

"Come back…"

_Sam dodged the blow and kicked the machine away from Valerie's reach. Sam was about to run for it herself when the ground began to shake. Nervous and confused, Sam and Valerie turned around to see Danny glaring at them with a smirk on his face._

"_Boo." He said, no emotion present._

_Valerie glared at Danny as she lunged at him, much as Sam had done to her. Sam tried to stop her by reaching out to grab her arm but Danny got to her before she did. In a flash, Danny's glowing hand came up and smacked Valerie across the face with such force that she flew backwards. Sam ran to Valerie when she did not get up and felt for a pulse. When she felt one, Sam stood up and backed away from Danny. Danny sneered at her as two glowing orbs formed in the palms of his hands._

"_Hello Sammy." He hissed._

_Sam glared. _

"_You ever call me that again and I will kill you…"_

_Danny laughed, a sickening emotionless sound that boomed across the town._

"_You? Kill me? That's something to think about. You look tough Sammy but on the inside you're just a sniveling little wuss. You're a fake…but it is all ok because I am going to end your miserable little life."_

_Sam backed away slowly, keeping up her stern face._

"_How? You're no different from all of the other damn ghosts!" She lied. "You just did a monologue!"_

Danny shot out one of the orbs so that it formed an arrow. Before Sam could react she was pinned to the tree behind her, the green arrow lodged in her shoulder. Sam bit back a scream of pain, trying desperately to keep a straight face. Danny sneered as he walked up to her and slapped her across the face, causing her bottom lip to crack

Tears leaked out of Sam's eyes as her dreams took her back to the fight, Danny's cold manner, his intent on not only killing her but all of Amityville. He had been Dan Phantom. More tears spilled out of her closed eyes. She had lost her Danny, and _her _Danny would never hear her confession of love.

"Danny…" She sobbed aloud as she tried to fight away her dreams.

Danny immediately awoke at the sound of his name. He looked over at Sam; her eyes were clenched shut, tears leaking out of them.

"Danny!" She sobbed again, blindly reaching above her.

Danny's heart flipped in hope as he gathered her in his arms.

"Sam…Sam! I'm right here! Come on Sam, wake up!"

Suddenly Sam's body jerked before her eyes flew open, her breathing erratic and filled with sobs. She blinked, trying to bring her surroundings into focus. She felt as if she was in a tight space, and the walls were closing in on her. Then she felt her body being pushed away from the wall slightly. Confused and groggy, Sam shook her head. When she opened her eyes again she was staring into deep blue orbs filled with hope and concern. She blinked.

"D-Danny?" She whispered, aching, hoping, and needing.

Tears spill from Danny's eyes as he crushed her to him, minding her injuries.

"I'm here." He laughed, the tears becoming more and more frequent. He was so full of relief that he didn't know how to react; he was stunned into place.

Sam pulled back slightly so she could touch his face.

"Is it really you?" She asked.

Danny smiled, his eyes shining, as he gently wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes, I'm here. Thanks to you."

Sam blinked.

"Thanks to me?"

Danny nuzzled her soft neck, causing shivers to go down her spine and causing her to stiffen in shock at his actions.

"If it weren't for you I would have been lost, I would have been Dan."

Sam smiled, blushing madly as he nuzzled her neck again.

"D-do you remember anything?" She whispered, worried he may remember her confession.

Danny sat back, smiling at her as he gently brushed his knuckles against her cheek, causing her heart to skip a beat.

"No, nothing before you fell into my arms."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing she needed was to lose her best friend because of her stupid emotions.

"But Tucker told me what happened…" Came Danny's voice, causing Sam to feel her heart stop beating.

Sam's lip began to tremble as she fell back and buried her face into the pillow, trying to hide.

"I'm sorry," Came her muffled voice. "I know you like Valerie but I couldn't –"

Danny interrupted her, a frown on his handsome face.

"She hurt you Sam." He hissed, softly touching the wound on her back.

Sam shook her head, still hiding in the pillow.

"She wasn't aiming for me, Danny."

Danny gently rolled her over so she was now looking up into his eyes.

"I don't care! She could have killed you!" Danny looked away, tears in his eyes. "She almost killed you because of me…"

Sam unsurely reached up, taking her hand back but then reached up again to successfully move the soft hair from his face.

Embarrassed, Sam yanked her hand away.

"Sorry." She whispered.

Danny looked at her before reaching out and taking her hand in his own.

"Don't be sorry, Sam. I'M the one who is sorry. I've been so clueless over the years…clueless to your feelings, putting you into danger." Danny tightened his grip on her hand. "Sam, I'm so sorry!"

Sam tried to sit back up but the wound on her back protested by sending pain throughout her body. Sam made a strangled sound of pain. Danny gently pressed her shoulder so she'd lie back down. Sam smiled at the irony of the situation; it was just as she had done to Danny after he had fought with the Ghost King.

"Don't be sorry, Danny. I don't expect you to return my feelings." Sam forced a comforting smile. "We're best friends and we always will be!"

Danny sighed as he shook his head.

"That's just it, Sam! I _did_ return those feelings! I _do_! I was just so afraid of the feelings because you're my best friend! I tried to stop it by "crushing" on other girls but-"

"What?" Sam interrupted, staring in shock.

Danny laid his forehead against her own.

"I love you, Samantha Manson."

Tears escaped Sam as she tried wrapping her arms around him, bringing his mouth down to hers.

"I love you too, Danny. I love you too."

Suddenly Sam began to feel sleepy again. Danny chuckled as he snuggled back up next to her, where they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

THE END!

( Well, i hope you enjoyed the fanfiction! I had a lot of fun writing it. I wanted to have Sam and Danny kiss more during their confession...but Sam's a little injured there, lol. Okay, tootles!)


End file.
